Darkness Always Conquers
by Mistress Rose Angeline
Summary: How will it be if Harry was bitten by a vampire, when he destroys Voldemort? Read and you will find out. Please do Review, this is my first fanfic. Ps. My story is a little bloody so beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but J. K. Rowling does. Other things you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine, create by my imagination. This story was edit by the Beta Reader **_**Pheonix-Tears-101. **_**Thanks to her this chapter is devoid of errors. **

**Summary: When Voldemort is destroyed for the first time, something happens to Harry. A creature of darkness attacks him and that unleash a sequence of events that will change Harry's life forever.**

** Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

**Warnings: This story is really bloody.**

**Word Count: 1,041**

**Enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

_** Darkness Always Conquers**_

** Chapter One**

October 31, 1981 Potters household in Godric's Hollow.

Harry James Potter, a child of one year of age, awoke from his slumber as his mother, a woman of red flaming hair and fair skin, ran into his room. Lily Potter grabbed the boy from the crib and tried to run out of the room, but that was in vain. The man she was running from had just entered the room. The malicious figure stood in front of her, his deathly sickeningly grey skin, his soulless red eyes, revolting snake like nose and his deformed mouth. He was covered in a black robe; Lily put the child on the floor on her back so he could not be reached unless someone gets to her first.

"Give me the boy and you will not be harmed" The deformed wizard hisses, like a snake.

"No, please, spare him, spare him" She pleads for her child's life, fear overcoming her senses.

"Give him to me, silly woman, and I will spare you" The Dark Lord snapped, his patience gone.

"Kill me instead, he is just a child" she said tears running down her face.

"Very well then, both of you will die here tonight. I'm been merciful letting you die at my hand, and you will be reunited with your husband in hell" He hissed, raising his wand towards her and uttering a single spell that will end her life "Avada Kedavra"

She had tried to move out of the way, but it did nothing for the spell hit her. The green light hit her right on her chest and her world was turning from colourful to a dead black that only meant death. The only thing she heard as her eyes closed for the final time was the crying sound of her child as he watches her fall to the ground and die.

The morbid figure approaches the child that lay on the floor beside his mother's dead body.

"I don't fancy killing children, but if you will my downfall, I must kill you. Stupid really, to think that you could kill me, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now say goodbye to your life, Harry potter" The evil man said in a cold voice that could make your whole body tremble in fear.

"Avada Kedavra "Voldemort said, flicking his wand while sending the spell towards Harry's head. The child cried and wailed as the spell hit its target. When Voldemort saw the spell hit harry, he started laughing a cold evil laugh, but then the spell rebound, leaving a tired and bleeding harry. Voldemort was shock, he tried to block the killing curse but could not and so it hit him, killing him and leaving his body in ashes. All that was left of him, were his black robe and his wand.

It seems like hours, to baby Harry, when a person walked in to his room. This person was a male with pale skin, brown hair, big brown hypnotizing eyes and thin lips. He was dressed in black and was walking toward Harry with a sinister look in the eyes. When the man approached the child, he kneels in front of the baby boy, takes him in to his arms, and moves the boy head to the side, revealing his neck. The pale man inclined his head and licks the child's neck, then he open his mouth revealing a pair of fangs, which he uses to bite into little Harry's neck, making the child cry in pain.

That was the scene that a black haired man entered into; he was as pale as the one sucking the child's blood out of his neck. He approached both the man and child. With his hand, he grabs hold of the neck of the one sucking the blood out of the innocent child.  
"You are a disgrace to our kind. Drinking from a human baby" the black haired man said growled in the other vampire's ear, while watching with the side of his eye the barely breathing baby boy.

"He was alone, his parents are both dead. He would have died anyway, I was just doing him a favour, and babies blood is always much sweeter than grown humans." The brown hair vampire said, ignorant of what was to come.

"You are sick, you know that don't you? And the penalty of harming a human child is execution, by our kind" The black hair vampire said, making deep eye contact with the other vampire. Then taking the brown haired vampire by surprise, he pushed his hand through the other vampire's chest, breaking through skin till his hand grabbed hold of the vampires heart and pulling it out of the body. Adding a little pressure with his hand, the heart exploded. The body of the dead vampire falls to the floor, while the black haired vampire takes Harry into his harms. The child was barely breathing, he knew that magic would not help and neither could any human way of healing, he only knew one way that could save the child's life and it will be extremely painful and dangerous. It hadn't been done to a child that young in a thousand of years. But he had to try and save the child's life.

"Child, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, please forgive me" The vampire said, slashing his right wrist with his sharp fangs drawing blood from the wound. He presses the bloody wrist against the child's mouth. Little Harry sucks from the wound like a thirsty man in a desert. When the baby stop sucking, the boy body start growing cold and the child was shivering and crying like a newborn baby.

The vampire remembered that if a child was turned at such a young age, it would grow like a human for approximately sixteen years. So he laid the newly transformed childe in the still standing crib. The child didn't change physically. He still had a beating heart so no one would suspect of him being a child of the night. Though he will have more strength than normal children in all aspects, but that will come in time.

* * *

**AN: Please Review and let me know how you feel about all this. It's really important for me that all of you review even if it's short and don't be mean about it.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This comes out of my own imagination but the Harry Potter parts are not mine. So enjoy and if you have the time please review, this is my first fanfic. **

Darkness Always Conquer

Chapter Two

The vampire waited outside in the cover of darkness for someone to pick the child he had sired. He waited for the child to be safe in the hand of the child own kind or the kind he still resemble but wasn't. He watched as a man in a motorcycle enters the potters' house, later then running out from the house only stopping to tell a tall man that resembles a giant that the potters' were dead expect for the baby. Then the man gave the motorcycle to the tall man and start running again toward a rat that was running through the streets. The tall man opens the door and walks through the potters' house. A few minutes pass and then the tall man walks out of the house with a child in hand. He sat on the motorcycle with the baby in hand and starts the engine. Soon enough they disappear through the night till they stop at Surrey, Little Whinging no.4 privet drive. There just on the opposite side of the street stood an old man dress in a colorful robe he had blue eyes that were cover with glasses, long white hair and a similar long white bear. Beside him was an old woman dress in black robes with glasses on her face covering her brown eyes and brown hair style in a bun.

Hagrid the tall man walked towards the old couple while caring the baby boy in his arms.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall the potters are death I saw them by myself, but Harry is alive" Said the man whaling and crying for the loss of the Potter parents.

"Shush, Hagrid you will awake the sleeping neighbors" McGonagall said to Hagrid "Thanks Merlin that Harry is alive, but what does this means Albus" Minerva McGonagall asked to Dumbledore.

"I believe that this means that Harry as defeat Voldemort" He said making Minerva and Hagrid flinch barely at the mention of the Dark lord name. "Now he must live with his relatives"

"But, Professor they won't treat him well they despite wizards" Hagrid said to Dumbledore while he took the child from his arms.

"Don't worry Hagrid they will treat him well they are hid relatives after all" The old man answer Hagrid. "Minerva can you conjure a basket and a blanket for the boy. I want to put the child in it so the Dursley's can find him" he asked the woman.

"Of course, but I have been watching them all day and they don't seem to be a proper parent figure for Harry" The woman said, she then swish her wand and said a few words in Latin and a Basket and a Blanket appear on the floor.

"Thank you Minerva. But I think they will do well there is no need to worry. I will Harry on their door steps so they notice him and I will leave this card with his birth information and such." The man said putting they baby in the basket and covering him with the blanket, then taking out a cart and putting it beside the child inside the basket.

"Say good bye to Harry for now" said the man levitating the basket into the air.

"Bye, Harry see you soon in Hogwarts" Said McGonagall looking grim.

"Bye, Harry" said Hagrid tear falling from his eyes, he waved to the child as Dumbledore levitate him towards the Dursleys' door step.

Harry grew without being love but that didn't change him into a monster that others have grown to be. From his first year at living at the Dursleys' he was put to sleep on the cupboard under the stairs. As the years pass they barely gave him food and cloths. At his third year of been there they start giving him chores, such as cutting the grass, making food and cleaning the house. If he didn't do so he would be ground and enclose in the cupboard without food for a week. He was never hit by the Dursleys but they neglect him since they didn't give him the proper food and cloths he needed. At age eleventh he was given the privilege to go to Hogwarts. He goes and there he finds out that his parents were like him a wizard. There he makes a good pair of friends, which are put in the same house as he; Gryffindor. He also is put on the Quidditch team because of his great skills at capturing a little ball within seconds. At that same year he fought a Troll and a wizard named Quirrel he was posses by Voldemort's spirit by his own free will. He won the fight. The next year his second year the portal of 9/3 didn't opened for them, so they use Ronald Weasleys Father's flying car to get to the School, their they were almost suspend from school. Later on that year the students find out that he Harry Potter was a Parselmouth. Then Ginny Weasley, Ron sister gets posses by the young spirit of Tom Malvoro Riddle also knowed as Voldemort. So Harry goes down to the Chamber of secrets saves the girl, kills a snake and defeats the spirit of Tom. On his third year he finds out he as a Godfather named Sirius o. Black which was on Azkaban prison for the **being the **accomplice murder of his parents. Then on he finds out it was a lie and that a Peter Pettigrew was the one who set those actions. He finds Peter in his rat form he catches him but then he escapes. Later on he finds out that a friend of his parents and of Sirius by the name of Remus Lupin is a werewolf. By his fourth year he competes in the Triwizard tournament and wins. At fifth year the school defense against the dark arts teacher is a woman with a toad like face named Dolores Umbridge. She controls the school for the school year, sets some stupid rules and doesn't know how to teach. So Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione form a Dueling Club named Dumbledore's army. Later on the club is shut down by Umbridge and some slytherins. He is also teach oclumasy by severus Snape never learning thing. At the end of the school year Harry is given false visions of his godfather being killed and he rushes to save him in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. But unfortunately his godfather is killed by his own cousin Bellatix Lestrange. At the dead of his godfather he is posses by Voldemort. When they are in school again Harry confronts Dumbledore and he tells Harry of the Prophesy. Then making him leave to his aunt's house at the end of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if I have some errors, but this is not my first language. So please do forgive me or give me some sort of advice. I don't know how to get a Beta Reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but J. K. Rowling does. Other things you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine create by my imagination. Thank You and Enjoy.**

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Three

Surrey, Little whinging, No. 4 Privet Drive. July 31, 1996.

**Harry as been about a month mourning his godfathers death, he couldn't sleep well because he was always having nightmares about his godfathers dead. He was in his bed at the second floor of the house in the smallest room. He was asleep dreaming the weirdest dream ever. In his dream there was a man of black hair and pale skin teaching him things no human could teach or learn. He teach him how the world look, he teach him new and old magic's. He teaches him the meaning of life and dead and so many more things. He was like the father figure he had yearned since his childhood. Today was his birthday and he had awoken paler than ever. His friends had sent him presents and letters wishing him a Happy Birthday. Even Dumbledore had send him a letter and even thought he was angry with him for hiding the prophesy for so long he decide to read his letter first. ** **Dear Harry, ** **Happy sixteen birthday. As a present from my part I have asked to Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin to pick you up today's evening, so be ready. You will be staying at 'You know where' for the rest of the summer with your friends Ronald, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys and some fellow students from Hogwarts. ** **With all best wishes **_**Albus**__** Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_ **Harry was happy he was going to see his friends. He read his friends letter and notice that they didn't know he was going to Grimmauld place. 'It must be a surprise' he thought. 'I must pack then, I would not want then waiting for me' he said in his mind referring to the one who were going to pick him up.**__

He packs and when he was finish he start opening his presents. He got candy from Ron, blood pops and a wand holder from the Weasleys twins, a charm necklace from Ginny and a book on mythological creatures from Hermione. He puts away all his presents in his case and walks down the stairs to tell his family of his departure.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I would to speak with you for a moment" He said walking to them getting their attention.

"What is it boy?" Vernon said in a thick voice. "This better be good or else"

"Of course uncle Vernon, I am to tell you that I would be leaving this evening and that won't come back till next summer" He said looking at them in the eye they were both sit on a chair in the dining room.

"Good so you are going to leave with does freaks. Then start packing I don't want you to stay more than you have to" Vernon said continuing to eat and Petunia following suite.

He walked up the stairs and stayed there till the door bell rang in the evening. For some reason he wasn't getting hungry as he use to. He walks down the stairs to the living room with his case and Hedwige in her cage. He puts his things on the floor beside the door and the he opens the door. Remus and Nymphadora entered the house and walk over to him and give him a huge from Remus and a kiss on the cheek from Tonks.

"Happy Birthday Harry, this is for you" Remus said giving him a package he had taken out from inside his brown cloak. "I see you are ready" he said looking down towards were Harry's case laid.

"Thanks Remus" he said while opening his present. When he finishes opening it, it reveals a box. He opens the box and in it he sees twin daggers with black and red handles. "Wow" he exclaims taking out the daggers from the box.

"I know you will need them so I bought them especially for you. I even watch as they made them" Remus said to him helping him put the daggers in its place.

"Happy Birthday Harry, I bought you this so you could learn how to use those" She said giving him a rectangular present wrap in dark blue paper. Then pointing to the now closed box where the daggers were.

He opens them and finds out it was a book on the different techniques of the use of Daggers.

"This is great, Tonks. Thank you, you didn't have to buy me anything" He said putting the book and daggers inside his case.

"You are welcome and of course I had to, you are my friend" She said once again hugging him. He didn't say anything to that.

"Come let's go it's getting late" Remus said. "Don't worry Harry I will get those, you just carry Hedwige" He said indicating to his case. Harry didn't protest, he walked outside of the house with them.

"How are we getting 'You know where'?" Harry asked Remus.

"Portkey" He answered taking out a muggle pen. "Now touch this"

They did and soon enough they were there, it was the first time he didn't feel sick from Portkeying.

He walked in front of the building thinking 'No. 12 Grimmauld place' for about three times. He suddenly stops as the place appears out of nowhere. Remus opens the door and holds it for them so they could get inside. Once inside he meets with Mrs. Weasleys who hugged him and kiss him letting him almost without any air to breath. Taking notice of his surrounding, he notice that the room was decorate in Happy Birthday banners the muggle way, balloons were everywhere and a blue cake was in a table in the center of the room. But there were no people. Then taking him by surprise he hears and sees people with pointy birthday hats walking out of their hiding places. He heard them yell 'Surprise' or 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

His best friends Ron and Hermione and some other school mates walked to him and saluted him.

**Please do review, they are always welcome. But please don't be too harsh on me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Harry Potter world is from J. K. Rowling. Whatever you find here that is not hers is from my own mind. Thanks for the reviews.**

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Four

No. Twelve Grimmauld Place, July 31, 1996.

He was eating cake it was really sweet and tasty but he didn't have an appetite at the moment, so he puts the plate on the table to be taken to the trash later. Beside him on the chair was Ron and beside Ron sat Luna Lovegood. At the other side of Harry was Hermione and beside her was Neville Longbottom. At the opposite side of Harry was Ginny and beside her were the Weasley twins; Fred and George. There were only two chairs left unoccupied. The grownups were left standing talking to each other and discussion the latest muggle's inventions.

"So Harry show us your presents, I want to know what the twins gave you. They wouldn't show me" said Ron looking excited.

"Of course, just wait a sec. I have to fetch my case" He said standing a walking to the second floor where his room was. There beside the bed was his case and on the bed where the other presents he had received, but not open. He got the presents from the bed and put them on the case, and then he walked downs the stairs with it on hand. He walked over to the table and puts the case on the table, opens it and takes out all his presents. He start showing them to his friends and class mates. They were simply fascinated by the daggers. He got a free subscription on the Quibbler from Luna and a book on plants from Neville. He also got a book on Charms from Bill and a hunting knife from Charlie. Then he took out the last gifted that were from the twins, which were a wand holder and some blood pops.

"I dare you Harry to eat one of those blood pops right now" Said George looking at Harry on the eyes.

"I accept" He said taking out the wrapper of that cover the blood pop. 'Here goes nothing' He thought while putting the pop inside his open mouth.

'It tastes divine' he thought while sucking the pop. 'It is so sweet'

The others watch as he sucks the blood pop, not understanding why he reacted that way and not the way they wanted or waited him to.

"Finished" He said putting the empty stick on the table. Everyone on the table looked at him some in disgust or in fascination or in wonderment. Then he faint and falling from the chair to the floor.

The ones on the table looked shocked that Harry had fainted and so did the Grownups but they at least react accordingly. They rush to where Harry laid on the floor. Remus checked Harry for a pulsed and founds one but barely beating.

"Call Madame Promphey, Harry is barely breathing" Remus said in panicked to Mrs. Weasley.

"Did any one of you give him something that made him react this way" Remus asked the youngsters at the table.

"Well he ate a blood pop, but I have never heard nor have seeing anyone react like this because of a candy" Hermione said standing from her sit and walking over to Harry's body.

"But why would he faint because of a blood pop it's not even real blood and it wouldn't cause of his heart to stop beating. This is really unusual and weird" Remus said Hermione.

"Indeed it is, we will have to wait for Madame Promphey maybe she could answer your questions" She said touching Harry's neck. "Oh sweet Merlin, he is freezing" Just then Mrs. Weasley and Madame Promphey entered the room and walked over to them.

"What happened to him?" Madame Promphey asked Remus while taking Harry's pulse.

"From what I know he ate a blood pop and fainted" Remus answers.

"Must unusual thing to happen, I don't know what is wrong with him, but he seems just fine. A little paler than usual and cold, but that is all" The medic said.

"What can we do? He is not fine he is barely breathi ―" He was interrupt by Madame Promphey.

"He is breathing just fine. Give him some alcohol to smell and he will awake with a small headache" she said. "Do you have some alcohol I forgot to bring mine" she asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, of course I have some; I always bring some for my children" Mrs. Weasley answered moving about the room searching for a bottle of alcohol.

Then she came in to the room with a bottle of alcohol in hand and lends it to Madame Promphey. The Medic took it from her hands, opens the bottle and lets some of its contents fall into a piece of paper she had found in her case. When the paper was wet enough she put it over Harry's nose and waits for his reaction.

Harry smelled something that had a really strong smell; he wanted to see what it was. So he opened his eyes to find a bottle of alcohol been press against his nose and a lot people watching him.

"Harry thank Merlin you are awake I thought you would never awake. Do you know what happened?" Said Hermione almost agitate kneeling beside him. "Are you okay" She asked him.

"I think I fainted when I ate a blood pop and yes I am fine" He said standing from his almost sitting position. While he had laid on the floor he had dreamt of his past. Of the day were his parents were murder and of a strange man who had tried to kill him beside Voldemort, but haven't succeed because another man had killed him and saved Harry's life. But at a great price. Then the one who had save him was the one teaching him via his dreams, he explain to Harry of what he was and not tell anyone. He also said to him that he would come the next evening to teach him how to be a true vampire.

"Dear go to your room you must rest" Madame Promphey said dismissing him. He went to his room without caring that he had left his present on the table. He laid on the bed close his eyes and a few minutes later he was asleep dreaming peaceful things.

**Review if you want.**

**Ps. Vampires in my story can come out and sleep at any time they wish. If the human is turned at a younger age they may grow old till 16 or so or they could die because of some complications. They aren't allergic to anything, they may be killed by decapitation, fire or a stake in the heart. They are also strong, lethal and do need blood to survive. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry potter world is of J. K. Rowling not mine. **

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Five

No. Twelve Grimmauld Place, August 1, 1996.

For some reason he had forgot what he had dreamt the other night.

He was down stair in the dining room eating breakfast with his friends, school mates and their family. He had found his gift in his room, it had seemed that Remus or Mrs. Weasley had put them there.

"Harry has your school letter come?" Asked Hermione from the opposite side of the table.

"No it hasn't come and yours?" He asked.

"No mine nor Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna or Neville's has come. Do you think something is wrong? " She asked him.

"Hermione don't worry I asked Dumbledore yesterday and he said he would send them today" Said Molly Weasley.

"Oh that is a relive, I thought we hadn't pass or something like that" Hermione said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "But when are we going to buy our school supplies Mrs. Weasley" She asked her.

"Maybe tomorrow, I would have to ask Arthur when he comes from work this evening" She said eating her food.

"Do you know where is Remus Mrs. Weasley?" he said changing the conversation.

"I think he is doing something for Dumbledore in Romania. He wouldn't be here at least in two days" She answered him.

'What could he be doing for Dumbledore in Romania' He thought. 'It must be something important'

When the conversation cease, they finished eating their food and went to backyard which was cover in the fidelius charm to play some qudditch. All the boys played except from Neville he just watch like a fanatic. From the girls the only one who played was Ginny. At the end the team who won was obviously Harrys'. An hour later inside in the living room, they were discussing what they thought, that will come out from their new school year. They were so wrap up in their discussion that they didn't see an owl enter the room until it hoot. Hermione was the one who walked over to the owl and got the letters. She instantly notices that the letters were from Hogwarts. So she gives them to their respective owners. Harry took his letter from Hermione extended hand and opens it. It read

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have passed your fifth school year with eleventh O.W.L.S. Read below for the equipment you will need this year.

One black cauldron for Potions

One book named _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble for Defense against the dark arts

Three rocks of onyx for Charms

One Book of _Numerology _for Arithmetic

A book named_ Intermediate Transfiguration _for Transfiguration

From the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Ps. You have been chosen to be the quidditch captain.

"What did you got?" Hermione asked him.

"Eleven O.W.L.S. and you?" He asked his brown hair friend.

"I got thirteen, I am so happy" she said her excitement noticeable in her voice and body movement.

"What did you got Ron?" he asked his best friend Ronald.

"Nine and you?" his red hair friend asked him.

"I got eleven and you guys what did you got?" he said to his friend and then asked Luna and Neville who were standing by each other beside a sofa.

"I got eleven and Neville got ten" Luna said for Neville.

Later in the afternoon he was in his room doing his potions homework. When he was done he start reading the book on daggers that Tonks had given him yesterday. When he finished the book he had learned great techniques and the sun was setting and the moon was rising. He went to the shower and showered, when he was finished he dresses in some black pants and a black shirt that Sirius had given him days before his dead. He went into the living room to eat some diner. He sat himself in an empty chair that in front of Luna.

"How are you Harry, are you feeling well?" Arthur asked from his sit at the table.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley, thanks for asking" He said pushing his food around the plate. He wasn't hungry for human food, he knew what he hunger for. And he couldn't get it till his sire comes and teaches him how to.

"Harry don't call me Mr. Weasley it makes me feel old, please call me Arthur" Mr. Weasley said.

"Of course Mr. We― Arthur" Harry said.

"Arthur dear, do you think it could be possible to go Diagon alley tomorrow with the children" Mrs, Weasleys asked her husband.

"Yes, of course dear, I don't think there is going to be any treats at the moment in Diagon alley" The man answered looking at his wife.

"So it is set then. Children tomorrow we are going to Diagon alley" Molly said to the youngsters.

"Yeah" Exclaim Ron sitting a few sits away from him.

"Hey, Harry did you finish the potion essay?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I finished it, why do you think we are to get new cauldrons?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I overheard McGonagall say the other night that Snape wasn't going to teach potion this year perhaps that is why we need a new cauldron" Hermione answered his question.

"Ah, you are going to be so lucky if that happens, that Professor Snape is the devil in person" Said Fred sitting beside George.

"Are you done children's? You have to go to bed, I don't want for you to awake late. Because if you do we will have to postpone our trip to Diagon alley for a much later date" Molly said almost scolding for some reason. "If you are finish leave the plates on the table I will clean them, don't worry" She said.

"Good night" he said and walked up the stairs to his room. He heard as he went up the stairs various good night from the occupants of the house.

As he entered his room he takes notice that a man dress in black was standing beside the window in his room. 'He looks like the man who same me as a child and like the one who has been training me in my dreams. He must be my sire' He thought.

"Yes I am you sire, child" the man said as if reading his thoughts. "We can read each other thoughts, that's because of our connection as sire and childe"

"Wow" was the only thing Harry could utter.

"Yes indeed, now come child. When you feed for the first time you will remember what have I taught you in your past dreams and in the one I send to you yesterday" The vampire said leading him through the window and in to the night.

**Review if you want, but I will appreciate it if you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Six

In the suburbs of muggle London, August 1, 1996.

Childe and sire were walking through the dark streets of London searching for a prey. This will be Harry's first lesson and taste of being a vampire. He walked beside his sire passing through stores and restaurants. There weren't any humans in the streets. They keep walking till they heard a cry from a child. They followed the sound and they found a drunken man kicking a small girl in the stomach. His sire walked over to the man and knocks him to the ground.

"Come Harry there is no time to wait" his sire said to him. "Drain him dry and don't object, look what he has done to the child" he sire said pointing to the now unconscious girl that laid on the dirty floor.

Harry looked at the bleeding girl on the floor and make up his mind. He walked over to his sire as he felt his fangs grow, took the semiconscious man from his arm and plug his newly form fangs into the man's neck. Instincts took over him. His hair grew longer and if it was even possible darker, he felt stronger than ever. He sucked onto the wound he had made on the man's neck. The blood taste like sweet nectar, it gave him life and it awakened in him lost memories and dreams. He remember his sire real name which was Stephen Bathory, he was a prince in his times. He remembers as his sire taught him the different views of magic, of how he learned new and old magic's. He remembers how his sire taught him, how to use his wings and how to fly and shadow walk. It was incredible he didn't even know he had wings. When he was done with the man he let him fall to the floor. Satisfied he turned toward his sire, which was leaning against the wall applauding. He could see without his glasses. He would need to use them; he wouldn't want to make his friends suspicious. 'Maybe I could fake having some muggle contact lens' He thought.

"Well done, Harry what a spectacle you have made" His sire said to him his delight could be heard in his voice. "Harry, I want to tell you that we have this connection, because of me being your sire and you my childe that will allow us to talk in to each other's mind. It is call telepathy and if the vampire is strong enough it may be able to talk to others by mind"

"Thanks Stephen for saving my life and giving me this opportunity" Harry said to his sire. He was excited he could see without his glasses. "That is so cool" He answered.

"You are welcome Harry, sincerely I thought you were going to try to kill me for what I had done not thank me" His sire said taking the girl from the floor to his arms. "And I'm glad you like it" His sire said referring to the telepathy.

"No I wouldn't do such thing you are like a father figure to me now" He said. "What should I do with the man's body?" he asked

"I'm happy you feel this way about me and leave the body there, I will make sure that one of my servants hide him or something" he answered. "Now come let's get the girl safe to the hospital. I wouldn't want her to die" They walked over to the first hospital they saw. There they left the girl with a nurse. The nurse had tried to take out information out of them but they just said that they had found the girl on the streets like that and then they leave the hospital. Both of them walked down the streets and into the vampire capital of the world which was located through a portal besides the Big Ben building.

"Sire a question has been bugging me. How many times do I have to feed?" Harry said while following his sire through the portal.

"Well you can drink every day if you want, but it will have to be small amounts, because if you do otherwise you could turn Rogue and if you have forgotten what Rogue means look through your mind. You could also drink every week or five days but I will consider that too risky for you, since you are going to be around humans more often than any of us vampires and if you are wondering we can eat human food but that won't sustain us. Oh, you can mix blood and wine it taste lovely and it could be a good disguise for you, no one would notice" His sire said to him and he absorbed all the information. He entered into his mind searching for the meaning of Rogue. After what seems like minutes he found out its meaning. Rogue meant vampires who were always with bloodlust; they kill merciless without any remorse.

"Thanks for the advice I think I will do just that" He said to his sire while walking into the city.

The city was beautiful with big Gothic looking buildings, barely any lights were on. There were pale people walking everywhere around the city. They were dress just as beautiful as the building, it was like he had step in to thru time or like he had stumble into a different dimension. It was truly amazing. They walked around the streets till they stop at a French renaissance looking building.

"What is this place?" He asked his sire as he followed his sire through the black and silver doors of the building.

"It's a club, its own by a friend of mine" He answered him walking through a hallway.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" He asked Stephen.

"I have to speak to the owner of the club and I want to give you a present, I just now he will have just the thing for you" His sire answered. He followed his sire and stopped as his sired did in front of another vampire. Stephen and the guy talked, when they were done, the guy nodded and let them pass. They pass another set of doors and entered the real club. People were dancing; drinking and talking with each other, some were even drinking each other's blood. It was suffocating in a good way. "Follow me and don't get lost" His sire said leading him to the bar.

"Have you seen Emilio?" He heard as Stephen asks a blonde hair bartender.

"Who asks?" The bartender questions.

"Stephen Bathory" His sire answers.

"Oh, sorry sir. He has been waiting for you for a few hours, he is at the back in the office" The vampire bartender said a little bit of fear showing from him for some reason. He point toward were the office was.

"That is okay, thank you for your help" Stephen said to the man.

Both of them walked to the back of the room and he notices a brown door. Then he and his sire entered the door closing it behind. There inside the room was a pale man with light brown hair sitting in a black chair situate at the back side of a table. The brown hair man stood as they entered the room.

"Welcome my friend" The man said to his sire walking to him and giving him a hug.

"How are you Emilio?" He heard his sire asked his friend.

"I am fine and you?" He asked.

"I am fantastic" he answered.

"Good" The man said smiling showing his sharp fangs. "And who is the boy?" The man question.

"This is my childe Harry Potter, the one I have talk to you about" He heard his sire said to the man, putting a hand on Harry shoulder.

"Oh, how wonderful, his all grown up" The man said looking at him. "Stephen could you prepare 'the you know what' for him?" Emilio asked his sire.

"Of course and I will open the door to signal you to come" Stephen said opening a door he didn't even saw when he had entered the room and enter it.

A few minutes pass as Harry stood there waiting for something to happen. About five minutes later the door opened.

"Come boy, let's go to the room" He said walking Harry towards the door his sire had entered. They enter the room through the opened door and Harry was simply fascinated of what he saw. There on the other side of the room stood his sire surround by an enormous shelf of weapons, all kind of weapons. There were knifes, daggers, pistols, guns, swords, staffs, throwing stars and many more. It was incredible.

"Surprise Harry?" His sire asked walking towards his sire.

"Very, I never thought you were going to brought me here. The weapons are amazing" Harry said in excited and awe voice.

"Yes they are. Now I want you to chose a weapon, but not because of its looks. I want you to feel each weapon with your eyes close and when you feel a great impulse towards the weapon take it" Stephen said.

"But why are you doing this and why do I have to close my eyes?" Harry asked

"It's a present from my part for your belated birthday and you have to close your eyes because it will be easier for you that way" His sire answered. "Now close your eyes and I will lead you through the weapons"

He did as his was told and soon enough he was running his hands through different weapons. It took him about an hour to find the perfect weapon. When he opened his eyes he found a gorgeous katana with a red and black handle. He grasps it in his hands and swings it. It was like he was born to use the katana, he knew how to use it even without been taught. Even thought he learned great combat moves from his sire he never taught him who to use swords.

Later that night he entered his room in Grimmauld place with his katana safely tucks in its case in hand. He opens his school case and puts the katana in it. Then he went to sleep to be awake for a much greater day.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter seven

Grimmauld Place, August 2, 1996.

Harry was awaken by a bucket of water been thrown at him. He opened his eyes as the freezing cold water penetrates his cloths. Has he opened his eyes he sees red hair and the freckle face of Ronald Weasley.

"Ron you are a dead man" Harry yells sitting in his bed. He sees Ron run out of his room so he follows him. Harry follows Ron downstairs and into the dining room. Harry was about to jump in to Ron when Mrs. Weasley appeared at the kitchen door.

"What are you doing about dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked them, levitating plates with food into the table.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Weasley, we were just waiting for breakfast. We are pretty excited that we are going to Diagon alley today" Harry said obviously lying, his cloths almost dry.

"Dear Harry, call me Molly not Mrs. Weasley it makes me feel too old and breakfast will be serve in a few minutes if you want you could help me finish set the table" Molly said as Ron walked out of the room.

"Of course Mrs.― Molly and yes I will love to help you set the table" Harry said moving towards the table where now Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Okay dear, than take the silverware and disperse it around the table will you" Molly said levitating a case of silverware towards Harry.

"Yes, ma'am" Harry said taking the floating case and putting it on the table. He took his time collocating the silverware in its respective places. He was about to put the last silverware when his friends entered the room. They sat around the table leaving about two thru four free sits.

"Good Morning" He said to them looking as if not a drop of water had touched him a few minutes ago. They saluted him with 'Hi's' and 'Good Morning Harry'. When he was done, he sat on a chair beside Hermione and Neville. 'No one has even notice that my hair is longer how weird' Harry thought. 'That is because you don't have long hair; well you actually have your hair a little longer than your birthday but not like yesterday. Your hair will always grow to that length when you transform into your true self and vice versa' His sire answered his question through telepathy. The connection they have as sired and childe made it possible for them to talk through the mind. 'Ah, don't do that, at least give me a sign or something next time you decide to talk to me like that. I almost jump out of my skin' Harry said to him through the mind. 'Okay Harry, but next times don't be so paranoid. I have to go I will talk to you later' His sire said through his mind.

He was eating his breakfast and thinking of a perfect plan to get revenge on Ron. He decides that since he could not do any magic at the moment, because if he did they will expel him from Hogwarts. That he was going to prank Ron at Hogwarts.

"Mom where are we going to go first" Ginny asked her mother from her sit at the table. "Because I want to make a list just in case we get divide we could find each other through it"

"Okay daring, well first we will be going to Gringotts to get some money, and then we are going to Flourish and Blotts to get your books, we are also going to Madam Malkins to get some robes. Oh and we also have to go Potage's Cauldron Shop" Said Mrs. Weasley counting with her hands to make sure she had mention all the places they were going. "Any other place you dears would like to go" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Well I would like to go to Magical Menagerie, since Crookshanks died a year ago I had want to buy a new cat" Said Hermione looking a little sad.

'Maybe I could go and buy a snake at the Magical Menagerie' Harry thought. 'If I do I will have to keep it a secret, I don't think they accept snakes as pets in Hogwarts'

"Oh I am sorry dear, of course we can go the Magical Menagerie to get you a pet" Mrs. Weasley said consoling the girl. "Now shower and get ready we will be leaving in half an hour" She said to them.

There were about three bathrooms in Grimmauld place, so it didn't take them much time to be ready. Harry was the last to shower, when he was finish he change into some muggle cloths that Hermione had given him a year ago at Christmas. She had given him a black and green shirt and black skinny jeans. When he was done he got his vault key from his trunk put it on his jean pocket and went down stairs to the living room where most of his friends were already waiting with impatience to go.

"I see my Christmas present fit you well Harry" Hermione said looking him from down to up making him blush a little at the antic.

"Yeah, you really have good taste in clothing Mione" He said to her. Now she was the one blushing.

"Thank you for the complement and I could swear that your hair is longer than yesterdays" Hermione eyeing his hair.

"It is longer" He said. "But I don't know how it grew so in so little time" He lie.

"Hum, that is weird maybe it is your magic that is doing it" Hermione said.

"Perhaps" He said noticing that the ones that were absent had return.

"Come now children lets go to the fire place. I am going to floo first then you can go one by one" Mrs. Weasley said to them leading them towards the fire place.

As she had said she went first thru the floo, then the twins went and so on. Harry was the last to get thru the floo.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Eight

Diagon Alley, August 2, 1996.

As the green flames engulfed he said "Diagon Alley" Soon enough he was standing inside the leaky cauldrons fire place, covered in dust but still standing. He had not stumble and fallen to the floor like the many time he had travel with floo. He actual dislike for flooding and portkeing was because he always fall when he use it. But now that he didn't he actually was kind of likening it. 'It must be the vampire in me not letting me fall' He thought. He step out of the fire place and looked around, he found Mrs. Weasley in a heat conversation with the twins.

"I don't want any of my children going around diagon alley alone" Mrs. Weasley said beside her husband.

"But, mom we are not going to be alone we will have each other" said George "we just want some privacy"

"No is no, don't make me ground you" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Let them go dear, I will go with them if that makes you feel better" Mr. Weasley said putting an arm around Mollys shoulders.

"Oh, okay but I am just letting you go because your father is going to accompany you" Molly said to the twins.

"Thanks mom" They said to her"Come on dad lets go" Fred said to Arthur. The three of them walk out of the leaky cauldron and Mrs. Weasley turned around to meet the rest of the children.

"Come children lets go to Gringotts" Mrs. Weasley said to them while making a gesture with her hands for them to walk. They walk through the streets of Diagon alley seeing witches and wizards dress in different colors and stile of clothing's. They walked various minutes passing stores till they arrive in front of Gringotts bank. They walked in to the bank without saying a word.

"Harry, dear are you going to see your vault?" Mrs. Weasley asked standing in front of line of people waiting to be call.

"Yes, I will just asked a goblin if they have seen Griphook" He said walking away towards one stool were a goblin stood talking to another.

"Good morning, I was wondering if you could tell me where Griphook is. You see he is my vault manager and I need to talk to him" He said bowing a little too both goblins.

"Good morning to you to human, what is your name if I may request" The goblin who he had talk to asked.

"My name is Harry Potter and if I may also request what is your name" Harry asked.

"How wonderful meeting you Mr. Potter it has been centuries since a human has act with such good manners to a goblin. My name is Gringotts the founder of this bank" The gobbling said. "Come I will take you personally toward you manager"

"Thank you for your help and it is a great pleasure meeting you Gringotts" Harry said giving a shake to the goblin hand.

They both walked to a more desert and quiet place where they offices of the goblins were. They pass door after door till they were at the very end of the floor were the last door stood. The goblin knocks on the door and soon enough it was opened. The goblin that opened the door was a little shorter than Gingotts and had grey hair instead of white like Gringotts had. He was wearing a black and wine color vest unlike Gringotts that was wearing a black and grey vest. Both Gringotts and Harry entered the office. The office was big, it had a desk in the back of the room which had papers on and a little library around the walls that had about hundreds of books.

"Griphook, Mr. Potter wants to talk to you of some important matter" He said to the other goblin. "Good bye Mr. Potter, May your gold always flow and if you need anything I will always be here to help"

"Good bye, Gringotts and thanks. May you gold always flow as well" Said Harry seeing the goblin walked out of the room. "Hello, Griphook I was wondering if you could lead me towards my vault, I need to withdraw some money"

"Of course Mr. Potter we will do that in just a second. I have an important message to tell you, since your godfather Sirius Black as perish his vault is yours and you are the new head of the Potter and Black family. By his last wish you are to be emancipate, if you accept you will receive the Potter and Black family rings. What do you choose?"Griphook asked him taking a letter from his desk. "This is Mr. Blacks will" He said giving him the letter. He read it and as he was told from the goblin it was indeed his godfathers wish. Harry felt a few tears a sadness fall from his eyes. "I would like to be emancipate Griphook but I don't wish for others to know of my current position as head of house and of the emancipation" Harry said looking at the goblin in the eyes.

"That could be arrange Mr. Potter, do not worry. Sing this papers and you will be emacipate immediately" the goblin said handing some papers to Harry. He then took out a dagger and a bowl.

"Mr. Potter I will need some of your blood, so the ring may come forth" He said handing the dagger and bowl to Harry.

"Okay" Harry answered putting the point of the dagger in his finger and slicing gently, letting the blood flow to the bowl. He then put the dagger and bowl on the table and watched as the blood inside the bowl change colors and forms till it transform in to three beautiful rings. He then sings the papers and gave them to Griphook. The goblin takes them and put them in a folder.

"How weird I thought it was suppose to come out only two rings not three" The goblin said while taking and looking at the rings, one gold and two silver. "Ragnok come to office one hundred I need of your assistance" The goblin said to a muggle like device. Not even four minutes later the goblin named Ragnok was entering the room.

"Ragnok I will like if you inspect this ring and make sure that no one knows of Mr. Potter emancipation" The goblin said giving him the ring.

"Of course, Griphook" The other goblin reply inspecting the ring and mumbling to himself. Then he looked at Harry, then towards the ring again and then the goblin fainted. Griphook rushed toward the goblin on the floor and with a waved of the hand he had Ragnok awake again.

"What is the matter Ragnok? Why did you faint?" Griphook asked helping the goblin stand.

"He- he i- is th- the vam- vampire p- prince" Said Ragnok stuttering pointing at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked a surprised looked taking over his face. "Give me the ring" He said standing his hand towards Ragnok. The goblin gave him the ring with scare look on his face. Has he touched the ring he saw visions of the past. He saw as his sire was made the king of the vampires and the entire past queen and king of the vampires. 'I will have to ask Stephen about this later' He tought.

"There is no need to, I am already here" His sire said standing in front of him. "Now you need to understand that I didn't want you to feel more pressure than you already are. That is why I didn't tell you, but I was going to tell you in the future. So do you forgive me?" The vampire said looking at Harry.

"There is nothing to forgive, you didn't did anything wrong and are like a father to me I will always forgive you" harry said.

"Thank you my son" The vampire said in contentment. "Harry put on the rings and hurry up your friends are waiting for you. Take this money I took them out for you and don't object. I will talk to you later or tomorrow. Bye my son" He said handing him a little sack that had money inside, giving him a hug and disappearing in a cloud of shadows. Harry did as he was told he put on the three rings on the finger beside the little one. The rings then merge as one and then penetrate his skin making it looked like he had a tattoo on his finger. He guessed that was normal so he didn't got scare.

"Huh, okay well Mr. Potter I think we are finish here, aren't we? And don't worry about people finding out about your current position or your vampirism. Oh, Mr. Potter take this copies, they explain your current position in the Wizengamot as well" The goblin said handling Harry some papers.

"Thank you for your help Griphook, Ragnok. May your gold always flow" Harry said. "Good bye"

"And may your riches always grow bigger, Mr. Potter" The goblins said while Harry walked out of the room. "Good day"


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Nine

Diagon Alley, Gingotts Bank, August 2, 1996.

Harry left the office and went towards the exit of Gringotts bank where Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville waited for him.

"Harry, dear I was so worry. Why were you gone so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking relieve to see Harry standing in front of her.

"I had to solve some problems with my vault manager" He said not lying exactly.

"Oh, okay then let's go to Madam Malkins" Mrs. Weasley said to them walking towards the exit.

They walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. When they saw a store sing saying Madam Malkin's cloths for all occasion they walked towards the store and entered it. The store wasn't full but it had a few customers, which were around the store or were being measure by invisible hands. They walked around the store looking at cloaks and robes that were about.

"May I help you?" Asked the owner of the store a woman of brown hair in her late fifty's and of beige skin. She was standing behind them.

"Yes, you may help us Madam Malkin. I will like some school robes with the Hogwarts crest for the children" Mrs. Weasley said. Madam Malkins took out a little note book and wrote something down in it.

"Okay, anything more?" Madam Malkin asked them. Mrs. Weasley was about to reply when Harry beat her to it.

"Well I would like two robe of dragon hide, another two of acromantula silk, a pair of dragon hide boots. I also want six shirts one of color dark blue, another in dark green, dark red, dark grey and two blacks. Oh and three dragon hide pants and two acomantula silk pants" Harry said his friends looking at him in awe.

"Anything else dear?" she asked him.

"No, that's all thank you." He said standing beside Hermione.

"Okay then the Hogwarts robes will be done in an hour and yours will be done for tomorrow. If you want I could deliver it by owl to your house, but it would cost more and you have to pay for everything today. Will you like that?" She asked him.

"Yes that will be fine. How much it is?" Harry asked the Madam.

"That will be three hundred and fifty galleons with two sickles. Delivery include" Madam Malkin said doing the math in her muggle calculator. Harry took out the money that was need from the bag of money that his sire had given him and gave it to Madam Malkins. She took it and said "Fill this for the delivery" Harry did so writing his name and the place where he was staying. When he was done he gave the woman the fill paper. She took it and bid them good bye. All of them left the shop.

"Let's go buy your books and then we go and buy the cauldrons" Mrs. Weasley said heading towards Flourish and blots.

"Why did you buy all that stuff?" Hermione asks him walking beside him.

"Because I need them and they are good for protection" He answers.

"Oh, okay and Harry have you never consider using contact lens?" She asked him. It seems that it was the perfect opportunity to put his plan in motion.

"Yes, I have and as a matter of a fact I have some in my trunk. I was going to use some today but decide not to" Harry replied lying obviously but no one notice.

"When and where did you buy them?" Hermione asked him standing a few feet's from the book store.

"This summer in some optician's store in muggle London" Harry answered.

"Ah, cool I bet you will look lovely with those glasses off" She said to him, both walking inside the store, the others were already inside. They walked around the store searching for their books when they found them they pay for the books and left the shop. Next they went to Potage cauldrons shop. There they bought the cauldrons they need for potions and the rocks for charms.

"Mom lets go to Florean Fortescue's I want to buy some ice cream" Ginny said to her mother. She and they were standing beside Ollivanders wand shop.

"Of course dear, come now children lets go to Florean" She said to them.

"But Mrs. Weasleyi want to go to the Magcal Menagerie" Hermione said.

"Dear, we will go later don't worry, I would have let you go, but I don't want you to go alone" She said.

"That is no problem Mrs. Weasley I will go with her, I have always want to see that pet store" Harry said looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, I will let you go but don't get yourself in to trouble" Molly said to them.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" They both said to her.

"No problem dears and don't stay to long" She said walking with the rest towards Florean shop.

Neither Hermione nor Harry reply to what she said. They both walked their way towards the Magical Menagerie. Harry opened the door of the store and let Hermione pass.

"What are we going to see first?" Harry asked Hermione.

"How about we see the cats first and then we can check for whatever you came for" Hermione said.

"Okay" He said and then they both walked through the cat isle. Hermione search for the perfect cat but couldn't find any to her likening. When she was about to give up her search, she found a little black kitty with green eyes at the back of the shop with some other animals.

"Oh, what a cute kitty. Don't you think so Harry?" She asked him walking toward the caged cat. "And it haves your eyes"

"It's cute indeed and it does have my eyes. Do you want me to call the owner so we can find out the cat's price" Harry asked.

"Yes, go ahead Harry" Hermione said.

He walked towards the front of the store where the owner a man in his middle forties was seat behind a table which held a magical cashier. He walked towards the man asks" Could you get the cat that is in the back my friend will like to buy it if it doesn't cost much"

"Of course just a second boy and I believe that cat cost one hundred galleons it is a male it was found in Australia I believe it's relate to a panther but I don't really know" The man said walking from the counter with keys in hand towards the back of the room. Harry followed him. When they arrived at the back the owner went to the cage where the cat was opened the cage and took the cat out. He then gave it to Hermione and explain which gender was the cat, where was born, what species of cat it was and how many it would cost her. Hermione quickly accepts and pays for the cat. She was quite intrigue of the cat.

"Do you need something boy?" The owner asks him.

"I am searching for a snake, do you have any" He asks

"Yes, I have snakes, but they are in another room. Every one as become fearful of them since the return of 'he must not be name', that is why I don't have them here to be seen by the public" The man said walking towards a door in the back and opening it. Harry follows entering the other room as the man did and Hermione following him like a tail with the cat in hand. There inside the other room he sees and hears various snakes in cages. Harry walks around looking for the perfect snake. None of the one he saw interest him but then he sees the blackest of snakes in a corner of the room and he walks towards it. The snake was feeding, it had its long fangs through a rat, and he then swallows it.

"What specie is this snake, where is it from and how many it would cost?" Harry asked the man standing beside him.

"This snake is call an onyx python and it is a female. It was found in Egypt and it is poisonous, since it is so rare it would cost you around two hundred galleons and fifty sickles" The man answered and Harry considers the offer.

"Will you give me a moment to think?" He asks the man.

"Yes, of course" The man answer leaving the small room. Harry then approaches the snake and asks in parseltongue "_Do you want to go with me great Python?, I will give you a home and you will not be cage, but you will have to follow some rules_" He asks the snake in its native tongue.

"_I will be delight to go with you human speaker of our tongue_" The snake said.

"_What is your name?"_ Harry asked.

"_My name is Shadow my father name me so because of my rare color" _The snake's answered.

"_What a lovely name_" Harry said to the snake.

"Harry why are you planning on buying a snake" Hermione asked him moving to stand beside him.

"I have always wanted one since the moment I found out I could speak with them" Harry answered her.

"Okay, but what about Hogwarts you can't bring a snake to Hogwarts" Hermione said looking towards the snake with her little cat resting in her hands.

"That doesn't matter I will buy her and bring her to Hogwarts. She will always with me and I will make sure she doesn't hurt anyone" Harry replied while seeing the owner walk inside the room again. "Please Hermione don't tell anyone, this will be our secret" Harry plead with her.

"Okay, Harry this will be our little secret" She said to him.

"Thank you, Hermione" He said to her hugging her while making sure not to crush the kitty.

"Have you made your decision boy?" The man asks Harry interrupting his hugging.

"Yes, sir I will take her" Harry answers taking a bag of money from inside his pockets in his pants. The man takes out the snake from the cage and hand it to Harry. He takes the snake and Shadow slither through his arm.

"How much was it again?" Harry asks the man.

"Two hundred galleons and fifty sickles" The man said and Harry gives him the money once again putting his bag of money inside a pocket in his pants. Than both Hermione and he left the shop with a secure hidden snake inside Hermione's robes and a little black kitty being carried by Harry. They went to Florean where Mrs. Weasly was waiting for them with the others and then they went to Madam Malkins to get their school robes.

When they were all done they went to Grimmauld Place and stayed there. Later that evening he went hunting once again with his sire Stephen.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Ten

Grimmauld Place, August 3, 1996.

"What did you named him?" Harry asks Hermione the next morning sitting beside her and the little cat in the back yard. It was about eight in the morning and the sun was shining up in the sky. There were gorgeous trees and plantations all around the place.

"I named him Onyx because of his fur color" She answers him.

"Cool, I like it" He said.

"And what you name yours?" She asks him.

"I didn't name her; she already came with a name. Her father named her Shadow because of her skin color" Harry said to her. Shadow had told him when he had awakened that morning that she was going to hunt in the woods. She then said that she would come much later in the morning. He had let her go.

"Wow, I like it. It evens suites her" She said petting her cat.

"It does" Harry affirms as well.

Later that morning he went to his room to read and found his snake Shadow slithering around his bed. "_Did your hunt went well_?" He asked her while moving towards his trunk.

"_Yes, speaker it did went well, I catch three delicious rodents"_ Shadow said hissing. Harry moved to open his trunk, when he did he retrieve his new books the ones that he had bought yesterday at Flourish and blots.

"_That is good, but Shadow please don't call me speaker, my name is Harry"_ He said with books in hand sitting himself in the bed.

"_Of course Harry"_ Shadow said.

He stayed reading his books till three in the afternoon; he had already finished two books. That is when he heard a knock on the door. _"Hide"_ he said to his snake.

"Enter" Harry said then, but before he did the door was already opening. It was a good thing that Shadow act so quickly, because if she hadn't she would have been seen by Ron.

"Come Harry, Mione is going to show us how to play a muggle game call Monopoly" Ron said to while walking inside of the room.

"I will go in a minute let me put my books in my trunk" Harry said.

"Okay, I will tell Hermione that you are coming" He said to him while walking out of the room leaving the door open. When Ron was out of the room he put his books inside his trunk.

"I _will talk to you later Shadow_" Said to his snake while walking out of the room and closing the door. He walked down the stairs and into the living room where Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron Luna, Neville and Hermione were sitting around a brown table that hadn't been there in the morning. Harry walked towards them and sat in the only chair left. On the middle of the table there stood a white rectangular box with the word Monopoly imprint in it.

"Okay, now that we are all here let me explain the rules and such. But first know that since only eight persons can play I will not play and someone else as to stay and watch as well. So who is it going to be?" Hermione asked in her sit in front of Harry.

"I know how the game works, I won't play, and I will help you out Mione." Harry said to her.

"Okay, Harry and thanks" she said to him. Then she explains the rules of the game which were not so complicate. They play the game and two hour later surprisingly Neville wins the game. They were putting away the game when two owls' one light brown and the other black entered the room. The light brown own was carrying a small package and the black was carrying a small box with a letter attach to it. Both owls' stopped in front of Harry. He took both things from the owls' and then gave them a treat that Mrs. Weasley had searched for in the kitchen. The package and box weren't heavy 'They must have put a light weight spell in it' Harry thought.

When the two owls' finish their treats, they flew out of the house.

"Harry open them" Said Ron looking at the package and box. Harry did so, opening the brown package first. Inside of it there were the cloths he had order. He took them out and revises them.

"Wow" Ron said looking at the clothes in Harry's hands.

"They are lovely, you will look fabulous in those" Hermione said pointing at a black shirt and an ancromantula silk pant.

"I guess they will, uh I am going to my room, I'm quite exhausted. I will see you guys at diner" Harry said looking at his friends and around the living room.

"Okay and I will get you when diner is ready" Said Hermione while he took his clothes putting them in the box and taking the small box which he had put on the table. With them in hand he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.

There in his room he took his new clothes and pus hem in his trunk. Then he turns towards the other thing that was sent to him, he knew it was sent from his sired he could smell his scent from it. He opens the box to find a bottle of wine. He didn't know why his sire had send him wine to him, he then notice a letter attached to the box, so he take it and opens it. Then he reads.

Dear, Harry

I have sent you this as a present; I want you to drink the wine. It is no ordinary wine; it is mix between wine and blood. I will be sending you this for some time and beware that if the humans see you drinking this, be precautious they may fine what you are if they are observant. If you want to know where to get some wine you can go to knockturn alley or to the vampire capital, but know that it will you will have to pay some money for it. Be safe my child and if you need me know that I will always be there for you.

With love your father, Stephen Bathory, Vampire King.

P. S. The bottle will fill its self for month. So don't worry about it getting finish in a day.

Harry read, he was quite happy that his sire had been so thoughtful to send him the wine. He wasn't hungry at the moment so he puts the bottle of wine on top of his trunk and decides to take out his books. He reads the books for two hours when he finishes; he was quite hungry so he decides on taking a taste of the wine. He walks over to his trunk and takes the bottle from a top of it. He opens the bottle and takes a swing without noticing that his bedroom door was opening. The wine taste delicious, it was incredible he could taste the blood and he could sense it was fresh, some of its contents ran through his face and his fangs lengthen as did his hair. He looked like the angel of death. Then he hears a gasp so he turns around to find Hermione standing behind his bedroom close door.

"H- Harry, what are you drinking?" Hermione asks some of her fear showing through her voice. Harry removes the bottle from his lips and ran his tongue through them, cleaning them of blood and wine. Then he wipes his chin with the back of his hand.

"Hermione, I was just drinking some wine you don't have to be afraid" He said put the bottle on his trunk and moving towards her without noticing that his fangs were showing.

"I assure you Harry, that doesn't look like wine to me" She said taking a frightening backward step, looking at him.

"Please, Her-"He was interrupt.

"Don't please Hermione me, what happened to you Harry? What are you?" She asked unable to move any longer, her back was press to the wall.

"Nothing happened to me, I was just drinking so wine. What is wrong with it?" He asked fearing that she could find his secret. He was standing in front of her.

"Harry that doesn't look like wine to me" She said looking at him and trembling a little.

"Then what does it look like to you?" He asked her.

"It looks like b- blood" She said. "Harry, are you a vampire?" She asks looking at his mouth.

"What, what makes you think so?" He asks her. Hermione just points her finger towards his mouth. "What do I have something on my lips?" He asks while touching his lips and fangs. 'Oh, shit I'm so screw now she knows that I am a vampire' He thinks while running a hand through his hair.

"Oh shit" He said out loud looking at Hermione. "Yes, I'm a vampire and I regret that you had to find so this way" He said to her, and then he explains to her how he was turn and so.

"So when Voldemort was killed by you, a vampire came into your house and tried to kill you. But another vampire name Stephen Bathory the vampire king kill him and save you from dead by turning you in to a vampire. Then just on your sixteen birthday he came to you and awaken you to your true vampire self and then he taught you how to hunt. Oh and he sent you the blood wine, is that all?" Hermione asks him tears running through her face. He just nodded to her question. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I will have never thought something like this could have happen to you" She said hugging him.

"You don't have to be sorry Hermione, I'm okay. I feel great and my connection to Voldemort is no longer there" He said hugging her back.

"But Harry you need to drink blood, doesn't that makes you uncomfortable? Aren't you in bloodlust always?" She asks him stepping back from his hug.

"No drinking blood to me as a vampire is the most pleasurable thing next to sex and no I am not in bloodlust all the time unless I hadn't drink blood for sometime" He answered her noticing how Hermione's cheeks takes a pinkish color. "Uh, blushing makes you look even more beautiful" He said to her making her blush even more.

"T-thank you, Harry. You look beautiful yourself" she said stuttering a little. "If you need anything I will be here for you and I will not tell and I will not tell anyone about your condition" She said sitting on his bed.

"Thanks to you Hermione and I will appreciate if you didn't tell anyone" He said to her sitting beside her on the bed. He then look at her brown hair, white face, brown eyes and pale pink lips and gave her a passionate kiss. Hermione gasped in surprised against his lips, opening her mouth letting him entrance. He presses his tongue inside her warm mouth exploring every inch of her. Then they part since Hermione needed air to breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione Jane Granger?" Harry asks her looking at her in the eyes. He had always had this feeling for her and now as a vampire they have increment.

"I will be so ever happy to be your girlfriend, so I accept" She answers him giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. They stayed there kissing for quite some time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter world is from J. K. Rowling. Enjoy the reading and when finish please review and let me know your thoughts about the story so far. I know I may be going too fast for some of you but I want some action to happen, I can't wait. **

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Eleven

Grimmauld Place, August 31, 1996.

Their relationship has been quite well; they love each other so much they had decided it was for the best to keep their relationship a secret from all their friends and family. It was for the best.

Time as pass quite fast, there was only one day till the first of September; they were always at each other's company. In the previous days they had been having fun with each other, reading, going to parties at midnight and kissing. It was really fun. And now in August 31, they were in his room, he was reading while Hermione look at him.

"Love can we go to see your sire I will like to meet him" She said that afternoon sitting on his bed watching him read.

"Of course" Harry said beside her, putting the book on the bed. "If you want we can go tonight" He said looking at her.

"That would be wonderful; at what time do you want me to be up? Do you think he will accept me as your girlfriend? I'm going to be so nervous" She asked him.

"Hermione you don't have to be nervous he will not treat you bad, and I will awake you at midnight so don't worry" He said to her putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

That evening seven hours later Harry was entering Hermione's room silently. When he stood in front of her in her bed he shakes her shoulders lightly for her to awake.

"uh, what is it?" She mumbles rubbing her eyes with her hands and sitting on her bed.

"Get ready, we are going to the vampire capital now" He said to her.

"Okay" she said a little sleepy. "Give me a sec to change"

"Go ahead I will be waiting" He said walking to her window beside her bed and looking outside.

It took Hermione five minutes to be ready, she had already choice her clothes for the night that afternoon.

"I'm ready" she said to him while walking to his side. She had black muggle pants and a dark purple shirt, her hair was in a pony tail.

"Good love, you look beautiful" He said to her giving her various kisses. "Come let's go see my sire" He said to her.

He took her in his arms like a baby and jump out of the window, he then extend his black wings and flew to the vampire capital. It was exciting and relaxing for both of them, the breeze calm them and in no time Harry was descending in the streets of the vampire capital. He put her down gently on the floor letting her feet touch the floor for her to take balance. He then took her hand and walked her to the vampire club own by Emilio a friend of his sire.

"Why are we going to a club?" Hermione asked standing in front of a club name Noir et Rogue, she was beside him holding his hand.

"We are going to a club because that is where my sire friend is and since I need to ask him where Stephen is because I don't know" Harry said walking with her to the front doors of the club.

'I'm so stupid, I can contact Stephen telepathically' Harry thought while entering the club with his girlfriend. He contact his sire saying 'Father are you at Noir et Rogue I will like you to meet my girlfriend'

'You are just in your luck son I'm on my way there now; I was planning to speak with you and Emilio of some important matters concerning the world' His sire said to him in his mind.

'Oh, okay then i will see you at Emilio's office' He thought to him.

'Okay' His sire answered. Hermione and he walked to the back of the room where he knew Emilio's office was.

Harry knock on the door and when he hear a voice said "Enter" he opens the door signaling with his hand to Hermione to pass first. She did so. Then he enters the room following her, while she was sitting on a chair in front of a desk, he was walking to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning, Emilio, how are you?" He asked him while giving him a hug.

"I'm quite well boy, thank you for asking and are you managing well?" Emilio asked him stepping back from the hug.

"I'm great, I want to present you to my girlfriend, Hermione Granger" He said to him while walking to where she sat and holding out his hand making Hermione stand and get his hand. She took his hand and then the both walk in front of Emilio.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir" She said to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Hermione" He said to her smiling showing one of his pointy fangs. "Ah, I see you are already here my friend, I was getting worry, I thought you will not come" Emilio said to his sire which had appear from the shadows behind Hermione.

"You don't have to worry Emilio, I will have not come, I have important matters to discuss with you all" Stephen said to Emilio while walking to him a giving him a brotherly hug. When they were one with the hug Stephen walked over to Harry.

"Hello my son, how are you?" Stephen said to Him while they hug.

"I'm fine and thanks for the blood wine it was very thoughtful of you" Harry said to his sire.

"You are welcome Harry, and who is the beautiful girl standing beside you" He said to Harry.

"That father is my girlfriend Hermione Granger" He said turning to look at Hermione.

"Ah, what a pleasure to meet you Hermione I bet you will do my son well" He said to her giving a kiss to her hand like a gentleman.

"The pleasure and honor to meet you is all mine your majesty" She said blushing a little.

"You don't have to be so formal darling we are here between family and friends" Stephen said to her. She just nodded.

"Now in to more pressing matters, since the war between Voldemort and Wizards is getting out of hand we have to take some action in to it. The war is affecting the entire world; the humans are dying, so are our people and other species and this is happening because of Voldemort. Because of this I have decide to take the position as a teacher in Hogwarts and to make a vow to the Headmaster of the school that I will not harm the children. The Headmaster, the professor and the students will know of my condition, but only the Headmaster will know that I'm the king of the vampires. Now I want to make an alliance with the headmaster, even thought you are the one who is going to fight Voldemort because of the prophecy" He said looking at Harry "but I want to make this alliance because it will help us and we could help them with this disaster"

"I think that is great, what class are you going to teach, what if the minister finds out that you are teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry asked his sire.

"That wouldn't matter I'm the king of my people even thought they have laws against us teaching and such, I have great authority they will know better than to let me not teach" His sire said to him. "And I will be teaching defense against the dark arts"

That morning or night however you want to call it, they stayed in the club for hours talking about the outcomes of the war and such. They talked about their kind to Hermione answering her questions and curiosities. Harry walked her around the Vampire capital till they got tire and sleepy.

**Review Please **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter world belong to J. K. Rowling. **

**AN. Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all who have review and read my story so far.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Twelve

Grimmauld Place, September 1,1996.

It was 9 in the morning and Harry was packing his things in his trunk, since today they were going to Hogwarts. Harry was quite excited to be going to Hogwarts this year. One because he was a vampire, two because he has a girlfriend and three because his sire was going to teach at Hogwarts.

When he was done packing he took his snake, shadow and wrapped her around his chest, then he did an invisibility spell in wandless magic to make her invisible to all eyes except he, his sire and Hermione. He had done the spell wandless because he didn't want the spell to be trace, because if it was trace they could expel him from Hogwarts or even sent him to Azkaban.

With his trunk in hand Harry walked down the stairs and in to the living room, where some of the residents of the house were.

There he converse with Neville about the possibility of who was going to be the new defense teacher. Half an hour later Mrs. Weasley was calling them for breakfast in to the dining room. They sat on the dining table and ate breakfast while talking to each others. An hour pass and they were getting their way in to the train station.

He and Hermione entered the train together. Hermione was carrying her cat, Onyx in her hands holding her like a baby. Ron and Neville followed them as did Ginny and Luna. He and Hermione went to the last compartment which was free of people, their friends following behind. They both entered the compartment and sat on the same sofa.

"I'm going to sleep love, I'm exhausted" She said whispering putting her head on his shoulder. Onyx sat on her lap and by the look of it he was going to sleep as well.

"Okay, darling you go ahead and sleep, I will be reading" He said to her taking a book from his trunk. "And don't worry I will awake you when we approach Hogwarts"

"Thanks, love" She said to him closing her eyes. Just as she was closing her eyes the others were entering the compartment.

Several hours later the compartment doors were opening to reveal a woman with a trolley full of candy.

"I'm selling candy, dears" The woman said her brown messy hair held tight in a bun. She was quite fat. "Does anyone want some?"

"No, thank you" Neville said sitting beside him, he just keep reading "No" some said while others said nothing to her question, so the woman closed the compartment door and kept her walking.

Hermione was awakening, while doing so she asked him "Harry what are you reading?" It seems that the woman with the trolley had awoken her.

"I'm reading the assign book for this year defense against the dark arts class" He said to her while petting her now awakening Onyx.

"Ah, that is a really interesting book, I have already read it and I bet you are liking it" She said her brown eyes looking in to his. "I'm going to read as well, I have nothing else to do, since I can't kiss you" She whispered the last part to him.

"Yes, I like the book, I'm on the last chapters" He said "You go and read love, I will fix that kissing part for you later in Hogwarts" He whispered putting the book in the way so no one could notice. It was very hard for him not to jump at her and kiss her senseless.

"Harry are you going to be play seeker this year?" Ron asked him.

"I don't think so, Ron. I need to have free time to study and practice" He said to the red hair boy while putting his books on his lap.

"Harry you can't be serious, if you don't play qudditch, slytherin is going to win" He said to him with anger showing in his voice. "You are the best seeker in the whole school, you just can't do this"

"I can and I will. I don't want to play quidditch any longer, there are more greater and important things to do then to play a game" He said defending his opinion.

"Then tell me what in Merlin's name is more important then quidditch" The red head said yelling.

"If you haven't notice Ronald with are at war and with need to be prepared for the outcomes" said Hermione putting her book inside her trunk. "We just can't sit and watch as innocent people dies"

"I know with need to prepared for the war, but that doesn't mean that Harry as to quit quidditch" The boy said to Hermione his face red.

"Yes he does need to quit quidditch if he wants to defeat Voldemort and his death eaters" she said to him trying not to yell at him.

"That is true Ron and you can't expect me to not practice and then rush in to battle to get myself kill" He said to his friend trying to make him understand.

"Okay, I understand but just know that I'm not going to quit quidditch" Ron said to him. "Hey Neville want to play exploding snap?" Ron then asked Neville.

A few hours pass and they were descending the train with their robes on. All of them walked their way in to a carriage with horses that only people who had see someone die could see. The horses were call Thestrals.

Just like in the compartment they sat them self in the same order, the carriage then started its path toward Hogwarts. A few minutes pass and they were standing inside of Hogwarts. They all walked their way in to the great hall and in to their sits at the Gryffindor table. Once sit they started a conversation on what their professor were going to teach them this year. It took the great hall a few minutes to be full of students, the professor and headmaster were already sit on their chairs in the front of the great hall. Harry could see his sire sit beside Snape. He was wearing black pants and shirt and a black and red cape. Minutes pass as the great hall doors open reveling Professor McGonagall and scared and nervous eleven years old children's. As McGonagall started calling children forward Harry was toning out the sorting. Even though he toned out the sorting he knew that at least eight children were sort into Gryffindor.

"Now that the children are sort I have an important message to tell, the forbidden forest is that forbidden for all students expect for those who are resaving it as a punishment, now it is my pleasure to present to you all your new Defense against the dark arts professor Stephen Bathory" Dumbledore said while Stephen stood from his sit, he then inclined his head as his name was been said. "Now I want you to know that Professor Bathory isn't a human, he is in fact a vampire, he will be teaching you all and he has made a vow not to hurt any of you so do not fear him" He said while all around the room there were gasps of astonishment and fear. Others were talking about how they could kill his sire and some even faint. In the Gryffindor table Ron was going crazy.

"Oh, Merlin I can't believe Dumbledore assign that monster as our defense professor, he will kill us all" Ron said almost hysterically.

"Don't worry Ron I bet Headmaster Dumbledore knows what he is doing; he won't put his students in danger" Hermione said putting a calming hand in Ron shoulders.

"I hope so" The boy said looking scare. Ginny was talking with Neville while Luna was at her table talking with the Ravenclaws.

At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was talking to his associates.

"A bet that 'he- must- not- be- name' was the one sent the vampire" The white blonde hair boy said to Blase Zabini. Despite his father wishes he did support Voldemort but no one knew this.

"Maybe but who knows what the vampire will do to us, I don't fancy being around dark creatures" The back hair boy said.

"I don't fancy it either I will have to asked father" Harry heard the whole conversation.

"I will like a word with the students, Headmaster if you don't mind" He heard his sire said to Dumbledore. He turned his head to look at them.

"Of course" He heard Dumbledore said with his super hearing. "Please students lower your voice; your new Defense Professor will like to have a word with all of you" The Headmaster said catching the attention of all the students in the room.

"Thank you Dumbledore, now I want to let you know that you don't have to fear me, unless you do something that angers me" Stephen said to the students. "This will be my first year of teaching as such I want it to be the best that is why I'm going to do a dueling club and I have ask the Headmaster to let all of you to have a Halloween party, he as accept so this October 31 we are having a party, please be prepare" He said while the students cheer and gave yell of excitement.

In the Gryffindor table

"Wow, great they are going to do a Halloween party. I wonder who is going to invite me." Hermione said looking at Harry in the eyes from her side of the table.

"Will you like to go to the Halloween party with me?" Harry asked her having heard what she said, Ron, Neville and Ginny looking at them hearing in to their conversation.

"Yes, I will be delight to go with you Harry" She said to him, while Ron and Ginny gasp in surprise. They certainly never thought Harry would ask Hermione to a party and she would accept.

"What do you want to go as?" He asked her while taking a sip of pumpkin juice. The food and beverage had appeared on the tables only seconds ago.

"How about we go as vampires" she said laughing at the irony of it.

"That will be just great" He said laughing with her. Their friends wore confuse looks on their faces.

Later that evening he was sleeping in his dorm when he was awaken by his sire.

"Come childe, the night is young lets go hunting, I bet you haven't feed today" His sire said his black hair held in a low pony tail. He was standing beside his bed by the window.

"I will go with you" Harry said getting up from the bed. They didn't talk while they jump out of the window and in to the grounds of Hogwarts. Both of them walked through the forbidden forest and in to muggle London. Once there the search for an easy prey, walking downs the street of a neighborhood they heard a man about to kill a woman, so they entered in to their home. Once in the house, the find a man with a knife in hand running towards a blonde hair woman.

'Take care of the man, I will save the woman, don't worry and leave me some' He sire sad through thoughts. They were standing in a living room.

He did as he was told; he went to the man while his sire hypnotize the woman in to believing the man had leave her. With incredible speed he reaches the man within seconds, he takes the knife from the man hands and throws it to the floor, leaving the brown hair man defenseless. He then takes the man by the shoulders, lengthen his fangs and bites him on the throat taking hungry swallows of the sweet blood. Once he and his sire were feed they let the dead man falls and he then conjures fire and burn the body to ashes.

Once at Hogwarts they went to their respective ways and slept the following hours.

**Review Please, I will appreciate it immensely. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but J. K. Rowling does. Other things you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine create by my imagination. Thank You and Enjoy.**

Darkness Always Conquers

Chapter Thirteen

Hogwarts, September 2, 1996.

His snake, Shadow was out hunting for something to eat. That morning in the great hall they had receive their schedules for the classes. He was quite happy he had all the classes he had want to take such as; DADA, Charms, Arithmetic, Astronomy, Potions, Transfiguration and boring History. He and Hermione had the same classes while Ron and Neville had others, they only took four classes together. These were DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and History.

Classes Schedule for Harry and Hermione

Monday

8:00-9:00 DADA

9:00-10:00 Arithmetic

10:00-12:00 Free

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:00-2:00 Charms

12:00 am-1:00 am Astronomy

Tuesday

8:00-9:00 Potions

9:00-10:00 Charms

10:00-11:00 Arithmetic

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-1:00 Transfiguration

1:00-3:00 History

Wednesday

8:00-9:00 History

9:00-10:00 Transfiguration

10:00-11:00 Charms

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-2:00 Arithmetic

11:00am-12:00am Astronomy

Thursday

8:00-9:00 DADA

9:00-10:00 History

10:00-11:00 Charms

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-1:00 Free

1:00-3:00 Potions

Friday

8:00-9:00 Arithmetic

9:00-10:00 Potions

11:00-12:00 Transfiguration

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:00-3:00 DADA

10:00pm-11:00 Astronomy

He and Hermione were in the DADA classroom already, they were sitting beside each other, Ron and Neville had taken the sits behind them. The classroom was full and the professor sat on his desk in front of the classroom with a basket full of lollipops in the desk. In the classroom there were students of the four houses.

"Good morning students, today I bring you a present for all of you. When each of you haves my present I want one of you to answer a very simple question, what is the name of what I give you" He said to the students while standing from his chair and taking the basket from the desk. He then gave each student a lollipop.

As soon as his sire gave the first one he knew what it was, but he didn't say anything he didn't want to ruin the fun.

He took the lollipop when his sire gave it to him, then he opens it and started licking at it, as did the rest of the students around him. He saw a lot of disgusted faces around him. He then watched as Hermione took a taste of the lollipop and races her hand in to the air. 'The lollipop taste delicious, I should buy some' He thought while licking it.

"Yes, Miss Granger" Hi ire said to Hermione as he sees her hand in the air. "Do you have the answer?" He asks her.

"Yes, the lollipop is a blood pop it was originally made for the vampires but humans enjoy eating them sometimes, it is out of synthetic blood" She finish saying while the students around through the blood pops on the floor or spit and such.

"Very good Miss Granger, ten point to Gryffindor. What Miss granger said is absolutely true, so don't be disgusted by the blood pops see around the room some of you are still eating it without disgusted even thought you know what it is" The black eyes man said as students look around the room to see if what he had said was true. It was so; there were at least five students with the blood pops still in their mouth, one of them was him. Harry.

"Mate, Harry, take that disgusting thing out of your mouth" said Ron to him. He didn't have anything to say to that.

"Leave him be Ronald, he likes the candy" Hermione said to Ron while putting the blood pop in her mouth. It didn't taste that bad, you just have to get over the metallic flavor.

"This year I am going to teach you, all about dark creatures and how to fight them. I'm also going to teach you how to defeat your greatest nightmare and those so call followers of Voldemort. So be prepare" Stephen said to the students, receiving frightening looks from the students.

The hours pass as they took history and Charms, soon enough they were at the great hall having lunch.

"Harry, when are we going to buy our Halloween costumes?" Hermione asked while taking a spoon of mash potatoes. She sat beside in front of him.

"How about we go next week to Diagon alley maybe we can find something to buy there" He said taking a sip of a cup that had his blood wine in.

"That will be excellent by me; do you think we could invite the guys and girls with us?" She asked him.

"Yeah why not, they may want to buy something to" He said playing with his food.

"Okay, then I will invite them later" She said taking a cup fill with pumpkin juice.

The lunch hour pass and they were at the potions classroom making a potion that could reveal your dead. The potion had the blood of the one you will see the dead of, you had to work this potion with one other person and then when it was done, drink the potions of your partner. It took half an hour for the potion to be done. When it was done he took his potion which had Hermione's blood in it and swallow it. The only thing he saw as the potions was doing its work, was Hermione's lifeless form on a bed. Then he awoke from the potions effect to find Hermione swallowing her potions, as the potion did its effect on her, she could see nothing but blackness and feel a horrible eating coldness. Seconds later that Hermione had taken the potion he saw her sweat, pale and he could hear her heart beat giving less and less beats. That is when he got scared and called his sire telepathically.

'Father can you come to the potion classroom fast, something has happen to Hermione, I think she is going to die and I don't know what to do to save her' He thought desperate to his sire. He walked towards Hermione and held her in his arms.

'I will be there' Stephan said.

Not even a minute later Stephan was in the room kneeling beside an unconscious Hermione while Harry was holding her.

"What did she drink?" His sire whisper to him.

"A potion to see my dead, it had my blood in it" Harry said scared for Hermione's life. Professor Snape was walking towards them; the whole class was looking at them.

"Oh, no this is not good, human aren't suppose to drink our blood unless we are to turn them" Stephan said while Hermione start to convulse in Harry's arms.

"What is the matter here, potter? The potion is not good enough for you and your friends" Snape said coldly a little confusion showing in his face.

"No sir, Hermione is dying the potion did something to her" Harry said trying not to lose control and yell to Snape.

"What-" The professor was interrupt.

"Harry take her to the infirmary I-" Stephen was to interrupt.

"How dare you come in to my classroom and interrupt me," Snape said to Stephan looking angry "Potter you will do no such thing, that potions can't kill, it wasn't design for that" He said to Harry while Hermione's cat Onyx entered the room.

"Snape let them go or I will hold you responsible for her dead if she dies here" Stephen said in a voice that could only be describe as cold as death.

"Onyx what are you doing here?" Harry asked Hermione's cat even though he knew it wouldn't answer. The cat went towards Hermione; everyone was watching them, as Onyx bit into Hermione's hand.

"Onyx, no, don't bite Hermione" He said while the cat bit in to his girlfriend hand and then start licking at the blood that flow. He tried to stop Onyx, but he couldn't. He then looked at her wound to find it disappearing by a white light, there weren't even marks left. As the wounds disappear he hears Hermione's heart beating at a steadier pace.

"What did Onyx did to Hermione?" He asks his sire looking at him.

"He bond with her" He answers him. "What an intelligent feline he is, I didn't even think of that. Go ahead and take her to the infirmary I assure you she will get better"

"Okay" Harry said taking her like a bride in to his arms. He walked out of the room with Onyx following while surprise faces of people that had seen what happen looking at their way.

Once in the infirmary Madam Promphey gave Hermione potions that help her get better, there in bed she stayed for about four days, once she was good she was release.

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Please review and let me know your thoughts about my story so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Read and enjoy.

**Darkness Always Conquers**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Diagon Alley, Saturday, September 11, 1996.

They were on their way to Diagon Alley, Hermione has been feeling quite well since what happen the first day of classes. The bonded with Onyx and a little of Harry's blood had done her wonders. She could run, heal and memorize things a little bit faster than she did before that, but that didn't meant that she was indestructible, it wasn't by no means like a vampire. She just had a little of an advantage. After she was free to go from the infirmary she had asked Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny to go with them to Diagon Alley, they had accepted happily.

As plan they were on their way to Diagon alley.

Harry and Hermione walked with their friends through the streets of Diagon alley.

"Where do you want to go to check on the costumes?" Harry asked her passing by Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Let's go to the new store beside Twilfitt and Tatting's" Hermione said walking beside him.

"Okay let's go there then, but where is it at?" He asked her, Ron beside them while Luna, Neville and Ginny walked behind them.

"It is beside the Potage cauldrons shop that is where we bought our cauldrons for potion this year" She said to him.

"Ah, I still don't know where it is, but I will follow your lead" He said giving her a smile.

"Huh, Harry you should pay more attention to where you go to buy your things" She said to him while passing a quidditch equipment store.

"Sorry, I will pay more attention the next time we go" He said.

They walked past at least six stores till they arrive at a clothes store they were going to. The store was called Clothing for light and dark beings. It was a big store, but since it was new and no one knew what it was like to buy there it had not many costumers. They entered the store through the big brown doors. The interior of the store was gothic looking it had back walls and the floor was of dark wood. There were clothes for man and woman all around the store, in different sizes and styles. And at the very back of the store they could see a costume section.

They walked their way into the back section of the store where the costumes were. After a long searching of costumes Ron had taken a pirate costume, Neville had chosen an Elf costume, Luna a werewolf one and Ginny a fairy costume while he and Hermione had black and red vampiric costumes. His costume was a black vest, a black cape with red inside and a red necktie. Hermione's costume consisted of a Victorian dress in black and red, it would make her look like a princess of the night. With the costumes in hand the all pay their things and left the store.

"Harry where am I going to get my earrings and necklace for the costume, I already check on the store where we bought our costumes, but there wasn't any good looking ones or any that would had match the dress" Hermione said to him while walking beside him through the almost desert street of Diagon Alley.

"I don't Mione, maybe we could check another time in some other place, there is still time for us to check another day, the party is for next month" He said a little tire of all the walking.

"Yeah, I guess we could leave the earrings and necklace for another time." She said to him. "Let's get out of here I'm tire and I bet the rest of you are" Hermione said to the others waking beside and behind them.

And so they left and walked their way to Hogwarts. Once at Hogwarts they went to their dorm rooms, to put away their costumes.

"Harry, come let's go to the library" He hears Hermione said to him while he is walking down the stair from his room. He just walked the remaining stairs and walked to her.

"Here I'm, care to walk with me lovely lady" He said to her making her blush. He held out a hand for her to take.

"Yes" She said taking his hand into hers. And so they walked out of the room and into the library receiving a lot of stares.

Once in the library they went to the back section where no person or student was.

"Kiss me Harry" She said moving closer to him. He did as he was told; he put one hand against her waist and the other against the back of her head, and lean even closer to her. He then gently press his thin lips firmly against hers, making her moan, they then embarked into a trip of passionate kissing. Searching for some air that wasn't need from his part, they part from their kissing. As they did so, they lt their foreheads touch against each others, he stare at her honey brown eyes, as she looked at him in the eyes and gave shallow breaths, searching for the so need oxygen.

As he watched her he heard a cough and so his girlfriend and he turned their heads to where the sound has come from. Finally turning their heads to the sound they see the figure of Stephen dress in black and green robes standing a few feet's in front of them.

"Hey so here you are and kissing I see" Stephen said while walking closer to them. "I have been searching for you for some minutes now, I want to give both of you something, I'm sure it is going to fit perfectly with the costumes you have chosen to wear" He to them, taking a small black rectangular box from inside his robes.

"What is this?" Harry asked while taking the black box from his sire who was handing it to him.

"Ah it is just a little something look at it as my approval of your relationship" His sire said smiling letting his fangs be showed as he did so. "Go ahead open it, both of you" He encourage. And so they did, with Hermione's help Harry had the little box open.

Inside the box there were lovely red and silver earrings, and equal lovely red and silver necklace, which held in the middle a little flask that had a red substance in it, a dagger of the same colors, a silver chain which held a same looking flask from the necklace and another dagger but instead of red like the other black in the handle.

"Almost all the things in the box are Hermione's expect the black dagger and the silver chain with the flask" The brown hair man said to them.

"What is in the flask?" Hermione asked Stephen while she inspect her new given necklace with her eyes and hands. "Is it blood?"

"Yes it is blood, but don't worry it I mine. I just decide to give you both some, because you never know and something may happen, so if you are in a death and life situation you may use them and save your life" The vampire explain to them.

"What could the blood do if you drink it now?" She asked Stephen turning her gaze from the necklace at her hand to him.

"Well to a human or vampire it could help them if they had an injury, but since you are a human the blood will give you inhuman speed but it would be no were near the true speed of a vampire, it will give you strength, some metal powers and blood lust for about a month or so. But in some cases the human who drinks the blood of a vampire doesn't lust for human blood after and if you are kill with the vampire blood in your system if may be possible for the human to transform into a vampire, I say this because it has happen in the past. The human could also be turn if he or she drinks vampiric blood while been at the brick of death. Although our blood gives humans unnatural beauty" Stephen answered her questions and many others that where in her mind.

"Oh, wow I don't know what to say" Hermione said stunned too the whole possibilities that drinking vampire blood could give.

"It is truly amazing how our blood works" Harry said wrapping his left hand around Hermione's waist.

"Indeed it is" Stephen said unmoving.

"Thanks for the presents Stephen, they fit quite well we our costumes" Hermione said giving a little smile.

"You are welcome darling, now I must go, I have to grade some essay assignment from forth year" Stephen said to them.

"Okay, see you later" Hermione said.

"Bye and thanks for the gifts father" Harry said to his new father and sire while watching him walked out of the library. "You are welcome, son" Stephen whispered so only his ears could hear his response as he walked out of the room.

"Let's go the room of requirements to have some more of those delicious kissable lips of yours" Hermione said to him while pressing herself closer to him.

"Of course love" He said in an excited voice while taking her bridal style and running with his supernatural speed to the room of requirements.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Read and Enjoy._

**Darkness Always Conquers**

Chapter Fifteen

October 31, 1996

Some weeks as pass and so Halloween as come. It was a sad day for Harry since his parents were killed this day of the year. But today it was different for Harry, because he was going to expended at the fullest with the ones he loves. He and Hermione had tons of fun the pass weeks. Their relationship was deepening even more.

It was already seven thirty pm only thirty minutes for the party to start, and Harry was already dress in his gorgeous suit. He was dress in a black tuxedo a white shirt inside, a red necktie, he wore the silver chain with the flask dangling from his neck and a black cape which was red in the inside, he wore it loosely from his shoulders. He still had his humane appearance; he stood in the common room by the girl stairs waiting for Hermione to come out. He stood there waiting when a beautiful girl dress in a dress that could resemble that of a gothic goddess walked down the stairs; she wore a black and red dress, her dark brown hair flew down her head in curls resembling the Victorian hair style, she was slightly pale, her honey brown eyes were color with black eye shadow and out line with similar color eye liner, she had the reddest lips.

"You look more than magnificent and even my words grow short of your so splendid beauty" Harry said holding out a hand for her to hold. She took his outstretch hand and blush a beautiful red from hiss complement.

"Thank you Harry you look just as great and handsome as you always do, my love" Hermione whispered to him the last part, then they walked out of the common room leaving people staring at them. They certainly looked remarkably beautiful.

"Where are we going" Hermione asked him.

"We are going to the room of requirements I want to give you something" He said walking with Hermione through stairs.

Once in the seventh floor they entered the room of requirements. Inside the room there was a bed covered in red silk and a black chair just beside it.

"Why have you brought me here?" Hermione asked him, standing beside him in the center of the room.

"Why so inpatient, Hermione?" He said in a playful voice.

She didn't answered him.

'Perhaps she doesn't like to be call inpatient' Harry thought.

"I was playing Mione, I just wanted you to said something, now back to business" He said while growing his fangs and his hair. He didn't turn his eyes red, he didn't want to attract to much attention. "I want you to drink some of my blood so you can grow fangs and so" Harry said expecting to run out of the room.

"Okay" Hermione answered walking to stand in front of him. She had taken him by surprise, but he proceeds.

While Hermione said the magic word, he bites down with his sharp white fangs in to his wrist creating a wound and blood to weld up. He then takes out his fangs from his wrist and offers the bloody wrist to Hermione.

"Drink the blood, love. Don't be afraid, it will not turn you in to a vampire, you know that already" He said moving his bloody pooling wrist to Hermione mouth level.

And so she did, taking his wrist with both hands and pressing her already red lips to the wound, she suck the salty, sweet blood, it makes her feel lightheaded at first, but then as she keep drinking she felt stronger than ever. It was a lovely but weird experience, drinking Harry's blood. She kept sucking till Harry removed his hand from her mouth. He saw that Hermione was about to faint so he pick her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, putting her in it gently. Then he waited for a few minutes and sits in a black chair beside the bed, for Hermione to awake. He could tell what Hermione was dreaming, because of his blood that was now coursing through her veins. He knew that she was having all his memories, dreams and thoughts running through her mind. Like endless dreams.

After a few minutes pass like agonizing hours, an extremely pale Hermione Granger was gasping for air, she now sat on the bed, while Harry walked over her. Now she looked like a true goddess her skin was as pale as the snow, even thought her lips were already red from lipstick now it look natural on her, like as if she was born like that. Her honey brown eyes shine lighter than ever, her hair looked much more alive and healthy; from her mouth you could see a pair of white fangs gracing her red lips. Harry was hypnotized by her goddess like beauty.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, helping get up from the bed.

She just nodded to his question, as if unable to talk yet. She was looking all around the room, her eyes moving around inspecting, just feeling the power run through her body.

"Okay, then do you want to see yourself?" He asked a question again.

"Yes" She said in a throaty voice, looking at his eyes.

"Good then close your eyes and when I count to three you open them and watch how you look" He said.

She didn't say anything once again, but closes her eyes and waited for Harry to say three.

When he noticed Hermione eyes were closed he thought of a mirror with a black frame making it appear. Once the mirror stood in front of Hermione he start counting out loud "One . . ., Two . . ., and . . . Three" He said slowly.

When she heard the word number three come out from his mouth she opens her eyes, to find a beautiful woman staring right at her from the mirror, she gasped.

"Who? what?" she said perplex moving her lips, seeing the reflection move her mouth. "Wow, that just can't be me" she said in awe.

"But that is you love" Harry confirms to her while walking behind her and hugging her from behind. They could see them self reflected in the mirror, it was truly a sight to be held. They press against each other their ears touching as their head rest against one another and their god and goddess complexion looking at them from the mirror, a beauty indeed.

"Are you ready, to make these humans jealous of us?" He asked her kissing her throat and trailing her throat with kisses till he found her mouth and connects his lips with hers.

"I'm ready to have some fun, love" Hermione said to him out of breath against his lips.

"Okay, then let's go, it's already eight thirty" He said to her taking her hand, like a gentleman would.

They both walked out of the room and in to the first floor where the great hall was. Approaching the brown giant hall doors, Harry move his hand, using wandless magic to make the doors open by themselves. Once the doors were open they walked hand in hand, leaving people staring at them.

Inside, the great hall was decorated in black and orange colors, candles were floating in the air by the ceiling, and black bats were flying around. People dresses in different costumes were about in couples and in groups. Some people were seated on around tables and others were simply standing. It was a wonderful sight.

Harry looked around with Hermione beside him, he was trying to find their friends with his gaze, once he stumbles across them, and they walked towards them. Their friends sat around in a big brown table talking to each other.

"Wow, Hermione, Harry you look awesome I almost don't recognize you guys" Ron said in his brown pirate costume, a patch on his right eye and a fake sword hanging from his waist.

"Hey, Ron you look cool" Hermione said to the red hair boy named Ron, then she and Harry took seats beside Neville who was dress as an elf, all in green and beside Neville sat Luna dress as a werewolf.

"Thanks" Ron said to her while blushing a bright red.

"Wow, those fangs look real, where did you bought them?" Neville asked seat beside him.

"I didn't bought them, they are mine" Harry said flashing his fangs and laughing at the astonishment look on Neville's face.

"Okay?" Neville said insecure of what to say.

"Are you thirsty Hermione" He asked turning towards Hermione.

"A little, love" Hermione answered in a whispered smiling.

"Wait a sec, I will search for something to drink" He said standing from his chair and walking to the center of the room where an enormous table stood fill with different foods and drinks.

Standing in front of the table he was reaching for a cup fill with orange juice when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, and so he turns to find himself in front of his sire Stephen dress as himself a vampire, in black and green. He had something for those colors.

"Harry, why don't you take this" Stephen said handing Harry two crystal cups fill with a red substance. "You know what it is, so enjoy"

"Thanks" Harry said taking the two blood fill cups, he then walked to the table where his friends were and sat himself, perfectly seat he gave Hermione her cup.

"Thanks" Hermione said taking the crystal cup from his hand; clearly it was filled with something red. "Where did you find _them_?"

"Stephen gave them to me" He answered Hermione's question, taking a sip from the cup, tasting the sweet blood.

"Oh" she said a little surprised, following his example and drinking from the cup. "Mmm, it taste delicious, is it blood?" Hermione asked whispering to him.

"Yes it is, love" He said without a care in the world and kissing her lips he could taste his blood still lingering on her lips. She respond kissing him with the same passion.

"Oh, Merlin beard, are you guys going out?" Neville asked stunned while Ron seated beside Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff from his year who was dress as a mermaid, he was seated beside her at the other side of the table and he was now turning red.

"Yes" Harry said to Neville sincerely.

"Congratulation, Harry" Ron said jealousy showing in his voice. "Always taking what isn't his, she was supposed to by my girlfriend" He said in angry whispered that only the vampires in the room and Hermione could hear.

"Thanks, Ron" Harry said letting pass what he heard Ron whispered about Hermione. He couldn't believe that Ron was so selfish as to think that way, the boy was so blind.

"Hey, Ron where is Ginny?" Hermione asked changing the conversation and taking another sip from her cup. She had ignored completely what Ron had said about her, she knew what he had said, but she didn't want to give it a thought, because if she did she knew it wouldn't end well for Ron.

"I don't know where she is" Ron said sounding a little rude. He then turned and started talking to the Hufflepuff beside him.

"Well I'm going to search for her" she said to them. "Do you want to go with me love?" Hermione asked him looking at his face.

"Of course, Darling" He said to Hermione standing from the chair as Hermione stood from her chair as well.

"We will see you guys later" Said Harry nodding at them and walking out of their sight with Hermione at his side.

"In half an hour the real music will start, so don't bored yourself and eat so then we can party" Said a seven year Ravenclaw with amplified voice, he stood in a stage where the staff table always resides, but now wasn't there. The staff table was now locate a few feet's from where the table with food and drinks was. Harry and Hermione where walking around the great hall in search for Ginny when they heard the boy's voice. None said anything but kept walking in search for their red hair friend.

After ten minutes of searching for girls of red hair, they caught sight of a girl dress as a princess and a boy beside her dress as a prince. They walked towards them.

"Ginny is that you?" Hermione asked the red hair girl while Harry stood next to her. A blonde guy was standing beside the red hair girl.

"Yes it is me, and you look awesome as a vampire, Mione" Ginny said to Hermione while looking her down and up. She was dress in a green and silver princess costume.

"Thanks, Ginny. You look lovely too, so with whom did you came to the party?" Hermione asked trying to figure out who the blonde guy standing beside Ginny was; she was eyeing his face noticing that he had a green and silver mask covering half of his face.

"Hm" Ginny said the nervousness obvious on her voice. " Well I will tell you with who I came, but please swear to me that none of you will tell Ron or anyone else, because I assure you if you do tell him he is going to be so furious with me I don't even know what he will do if he finds out"

"Okay I promise that I will not tell your secret to anyone no matter how huge it is" Said Hermione putting her right hand where her heart was.

"I too swear that I will not tell anyone no matter what" Harry said doing the same gesture that Hermione did.

"Thank you guys, well now that both of you have promise not to tell, I want to tell you that I have a boyfriend, he is from Slytherin and he is standing right beside me" Ginny said taking a hand from her partner.

"That is good Ginny, but I don't see why Ron will be angry with you about, well maybe because he is from Slytherin, but he can't be so close mind to judge because of a house" Said Hermione, Harry didn't said anything but gave a small smile.

"Well you see Hermione he isn't any Slytherin, he is the prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy" Ginny said leaving Hermione open mouth.

"Wow. I don't thought you will have been able to fall for Draco Malfoy" Hermione said able to move her mouth again. "I mean he is cute and all but he is Draco Malfoy"

"I know I am gorgeous Granger there is no need for you to tell me so" The blonde hair boy said arrogantly. "And don't worry I will take care of Ginny, I love her."

"And I love you too babe" Said Ginny moving towards Draco and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"Well, congratulation on your relationship, we have something to tell you too, we have been keeping it a secret from everyone since summer," Harry said wrapping an arm around Hrmione's waist and hugging her close. "I want to present to you my girlfriend Hermione Granger" He said proudly.

"wha- oh Merlin, I can't believe it, who would have thought that you had end up together" Ginny said in a perplex voice. "I bet Ron is angry he had always had something for you, Hermione"

"Huh, well I never notice" Hermione said close to Harry. The music had started playing a few seconds ago, they were playing some slow waltz music.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Harry heard Draco asked Ginny.

"Yes, Draco" He and Hermione heard Ginny answered Draco, and then they saw them swat away into the dancing floor.

"Will you like to dance with me, my lady" Harry whispered to Hermione against her ear.

"Yes, I will be delight" Hermione said while taking one of Harry's arms into hers. Once in the dancing floor they start dancing in a slow pace, going with the rhythm of the music. They dance and talked with a lot. They dance almost till midnight, leaving people staring at them, they dance gracefully, and they seem like angels walking by the clouds.

Close to each other they were dancing their hand intertwined, when spells were fire around the room and screams of fear started. At hearing the screams Harry turn around to find a terrible sight, people in black cloaks and white masks were throwing spells at the students. Harry was mad, furious; a hot burning anger entered his body as he saw different curses being thrown at students and professors.

"Stay here love, I will be back in a sec" Harry said to Hermione then kissing her on the lips and running to the nearest Death eater. With his supernatural speed he was standing in front of the nearest Death eater within seconds, the death eater a man, was throwing the cruciatus curse to a girl, standing in front of the masked man, he took the man's wand hand and twist it, making the man scream in pain. He then pulls the arm from its socket, making the man cry and scream even more, he lets the bloody detach arm fall to the floor and then putting both hand against the man's head he twist it snapping neck and killing the man in an instant. Throwing the severed head to the floor he walked toward a death eater woman who was throwing red curses to a boy and a girl dress as Egyptians prince and princess, he took the woman by the shoulders and plugged his fangs into her neck, drinking the sweet nectar that was blood to him. His eyes turned red. He let the now the dead corpse of the woman fall to the floor, making a small thud as the body hit the floor. The scared boy and girl dress as Egyptians let a loud scream as the see the bloody cover face of Harry. Ignoring their screams he goes in search for another Death eater. He found his next victim almost at the exit of the great hall; the Death eater was throwing fire curses at a Professor, Harry standing at the back of the man Death eater inserts his whole hand through the man's back breaking flesh and tendons till he had in his hands the man's heart, pulling the man's heart to the exterior, exposing it to the whole crowd in the great hall. He licks the man's heart and plugs his long fangs into the heart, drinking its blood. Once no blood came from the heart, he unplugs his fangs and gave pressure to it with his hand making it explode inward. Letting fall the still lingering bloody parts of the heart from his hands to the floor, he runs to the other side of the room, leaving people staring at him in fear. He helps Hermione defeat a blonde Death eater who was trying to kill Hermione. Without killing the man he takes him by the neck and throws him to the floor unconscious.

Once the Death eater were either contain or kill, Harry and his sire who had helped him stopped the Death eaters from killing or hurting the students, they both with Hermione put the corpses of the Death eaters on one side of the Great hall, while the livings ones were contain with spells and chains so they could not escape. Everyone was staring at them as they did so.

"Are you okay, love?" Harry whispered at Hermione's ear. He, Hermione and his sire were standing beside the Death eaters' corpse.

"I am fine and you" Hermione said to him. "And how could you act like that Harry, now you have exposed yourself"

"I am okay Mione and don't worry about such things my vampirism would have come out even if I didn't kill some Death eaters with my skills" Harry said licking his bloody hand.

"What he is saying is true Hermione, people would have notice he didn't age and so on. They then would have to speculate and perhaps it could have made things worse than now" Stephen said various parts of his body covered in blood.

Aurors dressed in purple robes were entering the great hall, wands raise. When they saw no treat they walked towards Dumbledore who was helping Madam Promphey levitate injure children and Professors into some conjure beds they had made.

"Where are the Death eaters, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Asked a black hair auror, going to the direct questions.

"They have been contain, the ones that are dead are over there" Dumbledore said pointing towards the left side of the Great hall were Harry, Hermione and Stephen were. "And the ones that are alive are in the back of the room being question by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall" The old man said at the back of the room behind close brown and gold doors.

"May we see the alive Death eaters?" asked the same Auror.

"Yes, of course go in. I will be there later, I have other matters to attend" Dumbledore said adjusting his glasses.

"Of course" The auror said signaling with his hands for the other aurors to follow him. Once the aurors were gone inside the other room, Dumbledore walked towards Harry.

"My dear boy, who has done this too you?" Dumbledore asked him standing in front of him. The old man was looking sad and worried.

"Stephen" Harry answered simply with giving explanations.

"Why and when did he turned you?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "He turned me when I was a year old, someone had entered my house after I defeat voldemort, a vampire was killing me and so Stephen saved my life" Harry said looking at Dumbledore. He didn't felt comfortable telling this to Dumbledore.

"I will explain what happened that day in detail, but I will like to do so in private." Stephen said to the Headmaster standing beside Hermione.

"Very well Stephen, then you and Harry can come to my office tomorrow morning before classes start" Said the Headmaster turning to leave. "Good night Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter and Professor Bathory."

"Good night, Headmaster" they answered.

**Please Review and let me know what you think.** **Also I want to tell all of my readers that this story will be left unfinished. I no longer have any inspiration to finish it. Sorry. I will update one last chapter and leave it like that.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Read and Enjoy!

**Darkness Always Conquers**

Chapter sixteen

Gryffindor common room. November 1, 1996.

Harry was at the common room beside the girls' stairs waiting for Hermione to come down. At first when he went down from his room he didn't notice anything strange, but then by the seconds he took at walking down the stairs he notice, hears and sense that everyone around him was talking about him.

"Look, here he comes" He hears a fourth year girl said in disgusted while pointing a finger at him; she was holding a cross like if the mere object would save her from death itself. It almost made him laugh out loud by the ridicule way she was holding the cross. The girl was shaking in fear from the inside out but it seems that she was brave enough not to show it on her physical self. He could smell her fear it made him disgusted but he couldn't really blame her for what she had seen.

Walking towards the girls stairs he sees more people holding crosses and other with muggle bibles. Looking around he hears into other conversations regarding him. When he got bored he started a mental conversation with his sire. He was tired of hearing these humans feared of him and his kind.

"Good morning father" Harry thought towards his sire, while he watched as two seventh years made a dare to a third year regarding him. The two seventh years were females with long hair; the girl at the left had red hair with silky white skin while the one at the right had blondish white hair with high lights of different colors and an obviously fake tan skin. The third year was a male a little shorter than the females with brownish blonde hair with aristocratic facial completions.

"Good morning son, are you doing well?" Stephen asked him in his mind with a happy ring to it.

"I am fine father and you?" He answered while than asking him a question. It looked like the third year had made an agreement with the seventh years and was happily smiling towards, the seventh years they too were smiling towards him with contagious smiles.

"I am good, thought I am going to hunt tonight. Do you want to go with me? If you want you can invite Hermione too" Stephen said telepathically, while Harry rests his back against the wall.

"Maybe I will go, but don't you think it's dangerous for a human like her to be with us when we hunt?" Harry answers telepathically while asking his sire with a little doubtfulness in his voice.

"I don't think it will be dangerous. You are a great hunter and your senses wouldn't go crazy with Hermione there and if they do I will stop it, if something happens"

"Okay then I will go, but do you think you could take us to see your castle. Neither Hermione nor I have seen your castle and I am your son. Well actually I have seen it, but only from you memory, I want to see the real thing." Harry said in his mind without seen a brown hair girl walked a few stairs.

"Of course if you want we could go today after hunting" Stephen said while Hermione approaches Harry. He hasn't even notice.

"That will be great; well I will talk to you later. My girl is kissing me" Harry thought towards Stephen as Hermione kissed him full on the lips. He could taste the mint toothpaste on her lips, he then entered her mouth and fought dominance with Hermione's tongue, winning he explores her mouth with delicacy, making her moan in the process. Finally ending the tour in her mouth he ends the kiss to let her have a breath of air. They part their mouth from against each other and taking deep breaths they rest their foreheads against one another.

"Be gone Demon" He hears while Hermione was against him in his arms. Feeling drops of some kind of liquid touch his skin he turns around to find a third year girl, the same one that was dare to by the seven years. He sees the girl with a cross around the neck and muggle bible in her hands, she was holding a bottle of what look to be water, but in reality was Holly water. The girl was throwing the liquid from the bottle to Harry, making his clothes get wet.

At hearing the girl words leave her mouth, he and Hermione couldn't helped themselves and they started laughing like crazy drunk people.

"Ha, love did you hear, the girl called me a Demon" He said with a hint of laughers' in his voice.

"I did hear love and I think your people will be mad if they hear what the girl is comparing them with" Hermione said with a serious face trying to hide her mischief and amusement.

"Indeed, perhaps I can show―" He was saying to the already frighten audience when his sire appeared in front of him.

"G' Morning father" He said to Stephen bowling a little.

"Good Morning son and too you Hermione. Now come Harry the headmaster is waiting for you in his office" Stephen said to Harry, then turning towards Hermione and saluting her. "If you want you can come too Hermione" Stephen said to the brown hair girl.

Hermione just nodded and followed them through the exit of the Gryffindor common room. All the while she walks with the vamps she sense the stares of the students on their retreating backs.

Once in the Headmasters office, the Headmaster Dumbledore asked them to sit on the chair in front of his desk. As good students that they are the sat without any complains, while Stephen stood beside them since there wasn't another chair left for him.

"Good Morning, Harry, Hermione and Stephen" The Headmaster says while nodding at each of them. Once they replied to Dumbledore's 'Good Morning' the Headmaster's proceeds with "Now let's get to business. Harry I want to know how this happened and why did you let it happened?"

Harry was about to open his mouth to reply when Stephen interrupts him. "I will explain for him Dumbledore, after all this was my doing" said Stephen while waking to stand between Harry and Hermione's chairs.

Dumbledore just node's to let him know that he can precede.

"This all start the day Voldemort went to the Potter's house hold, you see when Voldemort threw the Killing curse at Harry it black fire vanishing Voldemort but leaving a very weak and bleeding baby. Harry's pure blood attracted one of my kind, including me. When I was approaching the house at first I didn't sense the other vampire, but I did sense the little baby cries of pain, which brought some curiosity in me. So I went into the house to see a terrible sight, there was a vampire feeding from little Harry. I killed the vampire by tearing his heart out of his chest, then I fed little Harry some of my blood so he could survive." Stephen told the story calmly without showing any emotion, always looking at the Headmaster's reactions. Dumbledore once almighty and brave look turned into a defeat one.

Albus Dumbledore was speechless for once in his life.

"Can we go to breakfast now, headmaster" Hermione asks breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course you can go" The Headmaster says looking lost in his thoughts.

They all walked out of the room and left the old man to his thoughts.

Once outside of the Headmasters Office Harry turn towards Hermione takes her hand and walks with her silently to the great hall. While entering the great hall they notice the stares of the students and professors, but they ignore them and walk towards their table. Harry could sense the fear radiating from almost every human from the room.

They sat at their table and Hermione starts eating ignoring the rude witches and wizards staring at her. When she finishes eating she turns towards Harry and watches has he drinks the blood wine from a silver cup. Just when she was about to ask something to Harry, Neville sits beside her.

"Hmm, I just want to say that even if you are a vampire Harry, I still will like to be friends with you, after all you and Stephen saved us all yesterday." Neville said to Harry looking a little nervous.

"Thanks Neville I appreciate your sincerity and yes you can still be friends with me" said Harry taking a sip from his silver cup. He then smiled at Neville and turns towards Ginny who was walking towards them from the other side of the great hall.

"Hey, Harry I want to tell you from my part and my other half that we don't mind you been a vampire, so if you don't mind I will like to sit here beside you" the red hair girl said.

"It is okay Ginny and of course you can sit here" Harry said putting the silver cup on the table. He watched as Ginny sat and then he turns towards Hermione. "Love do you want to go with Stephen and me to hunt, basically you aren't going to hunt but later we are going to his castle, so what do you say?" Harry said.

"I will be delight to go, love" Hermione said thinking of the wonderful things that she could see at the vampire's king castle. "Have you ever been to his castle?" She asked Harry.

"Has a matter of a fact no, I have never been to his castle and imagine I am his son" Harry said smiling a little.

"Wow" Hermione said not knowing what more to say.

"Indeed" Harry said to her answer while owls flew all around the room delivering post to their masters. When everyone including Harry had their post the owls flew away into the morning sky.

"Oh my god" He hears Hermione said, turning his gaze towards her, he sees that she is holding the daily prophet, apparently reading one of its article's.

"What is the matter love?" He asks her turning all his attention towards her.

"The daily prophet, they have written an article about what happened yesterday and they are making you look like you were the evil one. If you want you can read it from my paper" Hermione said handing the daily prophet to Harry.

He took the paper without another word and start reading the said article. It went like this:

The Daily Prophet, Page 12.

'Boy who lived' Our Savior or Our Death? By Rita Skeeter.

-Dear Wizards and Witches of our community yesterday evening an atrocity was commit, our 'Boy who lived' killed fellow wizards and witches without even blinking an eye. He led an attack with Death Eaters to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He and the band of Death Eaters were contained by the Order of the Phoenix. Later on while searching for any other weapons on Mr. Potter Albus Dumbledore found that our 'Boy who lived' was a dark creature a "Vampire". (For more information on dark creatures such as Vampires, Werewolf and Ghouls go to page 8 thru 10) When questioned about Mr. Potter's act of evil students and professors of Hogwarts told me 'Rita Skeeter' that it was obvious that something like that would happened regarding him, has he the 'Boy who lived' bought his fame since his supposed defeated of 'he who mustn't be named' that awful October 31 1981. - Harry was seething as he read the outrageous lies that the newsletter told about him. He was so angry that he decided not to finish reading the article. He couldn't believed someone could lie like that, well he actually could believed it but for the students and professors to talked about him liked that was just plain unforgivable. And that reporter was worse than them. After all she was the one who wrote it down. He was shaking from the anger.

"Harry don't worry. Calm down." Hermione's soothing voice whisper against his ear, while she ran her hand down to the length of his hair calming him.

Soon enough he was calmed enough to talk, his shakings were now none existent. "That Rita Skeeter is going down" He said to his beloved while dark thoughts filter in his mind.

"Indeed love, she is, but first we must talk about this to the Headmaster" She said taking the crush news paper from his hands. "We will have our revenge" She said kissing his pale rosy lips while looking at his lovely green eyes.

**A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone for reading my story.**


End file.
